SG15
by YuTG
Summary: This story is set two years after Atlantis: Milky Way politics has gone down the drain: Jaffa factions are at each other necks, SG Fleet focused on Wraith threat, while a new threat is on the rise. A new team led by Lt. Col Anderson to deal with it.DONE.
1. Chapter 1

I am not affiliated with anybody from the Stargate Franchise

The characters are not mine. The characters may not seem familiar but many of them are from the Stargate Universe as minor characters. I welcome all reviews suggestions and criticisms.

**SG-15 FREE JAFFA NOVEL**

Major Jennifer Hailey was ordered to the SGC briefing room to await reassignment. There were two other people in the room a young female Dr. Danielle Shaun. She was an expert in numerous languages including Ancient and Jaffa. Hailey had heard of her working in Atlantis until a few months ago but didn't formally meet her. The other was an African-American Sergeant Chris Lawrence.

Hailey miss the SGC. She especially missed going through the gate. She hadn't been through the Stargate for the past year since she was assigned to participate in the study of the Ancient City-ship Atlantis. The wealth of knowledge and secrets were simple mind-boggling. A man could spend a lifetime studying its secrets but couldn't even scratch the surface. It was amazing but she really missed going through the gate. There was a different kind excitement altogether. Reading about ancient knowledge is one thing but meeting new races in person was an even greater thrill. Especially today, there have been some talks about a new team. Rumor has it that the new commanding officer was a young prodigy in the air force and an expert on intergalactic politics. Some believe it was going to be her. Hailey couldn't help but smile at the thought of commanding her own team.

General Landry entered the briefing room followed by a nicely suited man with balding hair I his fifties and a good-looking young man in full dress uniform.

"At ease" General Landry said as he took to the head of the room. His companions took seats in the table. "Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen, The three of you will form SG-15 under the command of Lt. Col. Richard Anderson."

Everyone in the room was in a state of shock. Hailey was crushed. She was so sure she would be given command of her own team

"Sir, Lt. Col. Anderson," Lawrence said with a questioning look.

"Well he has just graduated at the top of his class at West Point and he comes highly recommended by General O'Neill himself."

"A fresh graduate sir?" Hailey felt worse as she eyed the young man intently

"I know my boyish good looks may not say commanding officer material but it should," Anderson said sternly.

"What are you like fifteen," Hailey said condescendingly; not intimidated by Anderson's tone.

"I assure you I am older than I look." Anderson said with a knowing smile.

"Those are your orders!" Landry said sternly.

Anderson sat down with a grin on his face as he looked on Hailey as she sat down fuming.

"Now that things have calm down, I'm here to brief you on the current situation," General Landry started to explain, "Everyone this is the situation. It has been three years since the end of the Ori Crusade. Despite this galactic politics has gone from bad to worse. Ori technology has found its way to the Black Market into the hands of the Lucian Alliance. There are a lot of very dangerous technology out there and more than enough bad guys willing to use them."

"There is also a lot of tension in the Free Jaffa Nation. There are dozens of Jaffa factions out there and a lot of them are not too cozy with us. Most of them blame us for starting the Ori Crusade and for standing idly by as they rampage across the galaxy. Unfortunately, the recent incursion of the Superhive in our galaxy has caused the IOA to focus our fleet to battle the Wraith threat. The Jaffa still command a fleet that number in the hundreds. The Joint-chiefs believe this leaves Earth vulnerable to a full scale invasion. One faction in particular, the Illac Renin has steadily been gaining strength and influence over the other factions.

Illac Renin was one of the first Jaffa factions that went Ori. So they suffered minimal casualties. More so off-world sources indicate that they receive several Ori Technology before they decided to fall back to their home-galaxy.

"Illac Renin," Shaun said, "I read a mission report that Teal'c killed its leader a guy named Arkad who was planning an attack on Earth."

"He did as part of a Jaffa revenge plot after an attack on Master Bratac," Landry explained, "Soon after Arkad's death his son Kainan took over."

"Kainan was a crafty guy. He openly supported the Ori priors while giving information and sanctuary to the free Jaffa in secret. After the Prior's learned the truth they were all set to execute him until the Ark of Truth was found and they surrendered. They set him and his followers free and made him the Ori ambassador to the galaxy. They also gave him advance technology to repair the damaged they've done to a number of Jaffa worlds. With the use of these technologies, he has been gaining popular support among many of the Traditionalist groups." Landry discussed.

"Whether he intends to take revenge for his dad or to win over more factions, the President believed we should foster good relations with some of the factions to minimize the threat. Now, Mr. Coolidge will explain."

Mr. Coolidge stood up, "the IOA has however reluctantly decided to authorize the sharing of some of our offensive and defensive technology to Modernist Faction of the Free Jaffa."

"You mean Teal'c's faction?" Hailey interrupted.

"Yes, young lady," Mr. Coolidge gave her cold looks, "We have entered into an agreement to begin a project codenamed "SHOL'VA in exchange for weapons-grade Naquadah, information and defense treaties in the event of an invasion."

"Dr. Shaun will explain the details," Landry pointed out.

Dr. Shaun stood up "As you are aware the Free Jaffa Nation has suffered severe loses due to the Replicator Invasion and the subsequent Ori Crusade. The Modernists faction who refused to surrender to the Ori were the hardest hit. Unfortunately due to centuries of Goauld brainwashing the Jaffa are having difficulties in building new vessels. PROJECT: SHOL'VA is a joint-venture with the Modernists Faction to address this problem. We are tasked to develop a new type of Free Jaffa Battleship integrating Jaffa, Tok'Ra and Asgard technology. For the past year, the Odyssey has been transporting construction equipment and supplies to P7X-227. It is a planet rich with Naquadah away from any habitable planets and the Stargate has a shield-type iris to provide security. We have an underground shipyard there where we are building the prototype in coordination with members of the Haktyl and a number of Tok'Ra scientists. We are currently in the lasts stages of construction and must deliver some Asgard beam weapons."

"The IOA is okay with this?" Lt. Col. Anderson asked looking to Mr. Coolidge.

"Yes, the fact is that the Illac Renin is gaining influence through their Ori designed battleships and they are proponents of the old ways which incidentally include slavery, pillaging, and conquest of vulnerable worlds. Earth has an Amalgam of Goauld, Tok'Ra, Asgard and Ancient with our fleet in Pegasus; we are a prime target for them." Mr. Coolidge explained cooly.

"So SG-15 your mission is to escort these weapons to P7X-227 and assist in the installation. I want you to be ready in an hour. The new Earth Battleship Excalibur will drop you off on its way to rejoin the fleet in the Pegasus Galaxy. Dismissed." Landry said.

As Hailey was about to leave the room, she saw Lt. Col. Anderson stay and shared a knowing look with General Landry. _What is up with that guy? _Hailey thought. She was frustrated on what to make of this guy_. He was young too young but he held the rank of Lieutenant Colonel and given command of his own team_ Hailey thought _Well he is cute Where did that come from_. Hailey thought as she composed herself. He even got a recommendation from General Jonathan O'Neill.


	2. Chapter 2

I am not affiliated with anybody from the Stargate Franchise

The characters are not mine. The characters may not seem familiar but many of them are from the Stargate Universe as minor characters. I welcome all reviews suggestions and criticisms.

**FREE JAFFA NOVEL**

**CHAPTER 2**

**ABOARD THE EXCALIBUR**

There wasn't much to do aboard the Excalibur P2X- 227 was three day jump from earth. Hailey busied herself with work. Work was always distracting. Right now, she was running a diagnostics on each Asgard beams. She had only seen them through schematics and never seen them in action yet. A number of them were onboard for Project Shol'va.

"What'cha doin?"

Hailey was startled and smiled before she realized who it was and straightened her visage into a cold disdain, "Sir!" she said as she eyed him.

"Need any help…Cadet?" Lt. Col. Anderson asked.

"Sir I am ranked as Major and No offense sir but the Asgard beam weapons are a highly sophisticated piece of equipment that I do not think you are qualified to mess around with sir," Hailey said her voice full of spite.

"If you say so cadet." Anderson said in a playful manner then Hailey gave him a stabbing glare, "I mean Major." He said condescendingly as he walked away.

The intense desire to scream at the top of her lungs crept its way into her head at her frustration. _First he takes over my position then he wants to take away my science as well. How can he possibly know that much anyway still maybe I could try him out..just to see how good he really is. Naah.. He is just a kid. _The truth of it is the US airforce despite giving room for those with XX gene still has some areas where one needs, at least in her mind, the Y in order to get ahead. Like other women she felt the constant need to prove herself. This guy seems to be another chauvinist. _Calling her a cadet she worked long and hard to be the best and she has earned her stripes. _Still she couldn't help but wonder this young guy seems familiar somehow but she could put her finger on it. Her train of thought was about to continue when the COM started to sound. "SG-25 members prepare your gear we are about to drop out of hyperspace to P2X-227"

**Location:** P5X-339: KAMA

Free Jaffa Occupied Planet

Formerly Amaterasu's Domain

**Population: **9000 Free Jaffa

5000 Human Slaves

**Affiliation: **Traditionalists/ Illac Renin

Two Free Jaffa Motherships in orbit around the planet. Koronus stood at the Tel'tak of one of the ships patrolling Kama. Sachi his young second in command approached him and with a salute gave him a tablet device detailing the report from the planet below. Sachi passed the tablet with huff.

"What is the matter," Koronus questioned

"Nothing sir," Sachi answered, "I am just a little anxious Sir. I haven't seen since I joined you two years ago."

"So you hunger for battle huh! Young pup!" Koronus said as he backhand him to the cheek, "You should not be too hungry for battle and death!" he shouted as he took a deep breath as he calmed himself. Koronus had to remember that Sachi grew up hearing stories of great battles and conquest yet did not experience it first hand, "We may be a warrior race but we should not look for battle." He explained calmly. Koronus had live through sixty-seven years of war. He had fought for the false gods against the Jaffa of Apophis, Anubis, Kronus, and Baal. He fought in the Jaffa revolution for freedom. The Replicators and the forces of the Ori. He had seen enough death to last him the remainder his life. He had lost comrades and love ones as he fought for his slave masters. He was tired of war but he served the Jaffa military to ensure that never again would the Jaffa be slaves. Everyday of peace is a blessing. So he had some disdain for the young ones who do not appreciate peace.

"I will look over these reports in my quarters, for now I want you to take command." He said as he walked to the command chair.

"Red Alert!" Sachi cried out, "I am reading a vessel emerging from Hyperspace designation unknown."

Koronus jumped up, "Is it one of ours?"

"No. Not from any faction.

"On Screen!"

**OUTSIDE**

A large ship emerged from Hyperspace and started firing at the one of the two Motherships with several beam weapons. Successive explosion erupted from the side of the mothership before it exploded in a great burning ball of light. The crew of the other ship was caught so off guard that they barely manage to fire a shot. The Unknown Ship started to divert its attention to the ship commanded by Koronus.

**INSIDE**

"Launch all the gliders. Shields to maximum. Target the unknown Vessel and open fire." Koronus said as he barked orders

"Aye, Sir" Sachi cried out as he complied, "Ground Command has sent out Alkesh and gliders for support.

**OUTSIDE**

The Unknown ship launched a variety of fighters to meet the oncoming wave of death gliders. As the unknown ship continued unto the mothership. The mothership and the unknown vessel continue to duke it out but it was clear the mothership was totally outclassed and would soon follow it partner.

**INSIDE**

"Report," Koronus commanded as he approached the Teltak."

"Sir, the gliders are occupied by enemy fighters but there are mixed energy signature of the fighters some seem to be Death Gliders some seem to be human attack ships. Shields are down to 40% and we have lost the main weapons. We have lost the Hyperdrive" Sachi said as some of his consoles started small fires.

"Send word to the planet to evacuate through the Stargate. Get as many people out as you can. We will stand our ground as long as we can so our people can evacuate. Order all the fighters to strike at the mainship we need to slow it down as much as we can"_BOOM A blinding flash of light spread through the Teltak as an explosion erupted on the console_

Koronos was disoriented temporarily blinded by the light. He took a moment to get his bearings. He look on to Sachi whose blood-shot eyes were blank life has left his body. _May your soul journey quickly to Kheb. _

"Status?" Koronus demanded

"Weapons are gone. Shields down to fifteen percent." Another Jaffa dictated.

"Consolidate all our fighters and order them to form a wedge in front of us," Koronos commanded, "All power to engines set us on a collision course for the main vessel and give me the Com."

**OUTSIDE**

As the unknown vessels slowly crept towards the planet Alkesh and gliders formed a wedge in front of the mothership. The enemy fighters consolidate upon their main ship. Both sides charge at each other. The unknown ship charged guns blazing at the Free Jaffa forces as the fighter screen tried to return fire. One by one the fighter escorts would get hit and burst into flames until only the mothership remained. The mothership crashed into the Unknown vessel. It crashed right into the shields and damaged to the unknown vessel.

The unknown vessel continued on its course and dropped a cylindrical torpedo down on Kama. The Torpedo burned as it entered the atmosphere. The nozzle opened and the Torpedo broke apart into six parts pieces. The projectiles crashed into different in the Jaffa City and mushroom clouds rose from the ground. After doing its work the mysterious ship moved out of orbit and jumped back into hyperspace despite the damage. (Yes it is similar to the Earth nuke used to blow up the Replicator homeworld.)

**Location:** P2X-227:

Free Jaffa Occupied Planet

Formerly Moloc Domain

**Population: **500 Free Jaffa

270 Tauri

100 Tok'Ra

**Affiliation: **Modernists/ Hak'tyl

Asgard Beaming blinding flash of light. SG- 25 stood closely together. They were beamed just outside the perimeter. Three people stood outside the perimeter to greet them. Major Hailey took in her surroundings. A number of towers mounted with rail guns surrounding the perimeter beneath them were shield walls at the center of the perimeter was an Earth military bunker half buried underground. Just north of the facility was a Stargate inside the perimeter.

"Welcome SG-25. I am Col. Lorne I am the commander of the humans in this facility." He was flanked by two women one in Tok'Ra uniform and the other in traditional Jaffa chainmail with staff in hand,

The Anderson introduced the members of his team.

"I am Rhey'yah of the Tok'Ra" she said in symbiotic voice, "It is an honor to meet one such as you" she said looking straight at Anderson.

"I am Neith, leader of the Jaffa contingent here," she said not looking at Anderson but focused on Hailey. Neith looked her straight in the eye as if trying to assess her.

"The entire facility is heavily guarded and with anti-asgard beam jammers to prevent any surprises." Rhey'yah explained as the group walked to the perimeter, "Majority of the Jaffa here are workers they are under either Tok'Ra or human scientist as we construct the new battleship"

Neith coughed as she heard what Rhey'yah said it. "I mean the Jaffa are being taught by example."

"How are you folks doing these days?" Anderson asked.

"Well, each group keep mostly to themselves unless they have to. On occasion a couple of brawls have started but nothing major," Lorne explained, "we will soon be ready to install the weapons array."

"Just like the old days," Anderson commented. Hailey raised an eyebrow.

Dr. Shaun noticed and whispered to her "The Tok'ra and the Jaffa were once enemies. The Jaffa were enslave by the Goauld who ordered them to torture and kill them while the Tok'ra tried to destabilize the Goauld by blowing up facility with little regard for the Jaffa who guarded them."

"Thanks," Hailey whispered back.

The group entered the elevator and started descend.

"I noticed that majority of the Jaffa here are women," Lawrence commented.

"The Haktyl are women warriors who have suffered oppression from Jaffa soldiers. We have chosen to be independent and prove ourselves as equals to the all male Jaffa," Neith said proudly, "As the women of your world has done." Hailey could feel Neith looking at her. It wasn't one of defiance rather as one of admiration.

"Jaffa are a patriarchal society and the women are seen as weaker. The modernist faction used this to their advantage. While the Traditionalists watch the Modernists military the females secretly operate to build this ship" Rhey' yah explained in her Tok'Ra voice.

The elevator stopped at level twenty-two. The elevator opened, "Welcome to the Project: Shol'va." Col. Lorne said in a loud voice.

A large ship laid in front of them similar to the 304 except that the front end had a large disc surrounded by pod-like structure, similar to a giant staff weapon. Another major difference was the shade it retained a golden shade of the pyramid ships. A hundreds of people were working on it: welding, assembling, tightening bolts and screws.

"As you can see we decided to deviate from the pyramid design favored by the Goauld for a "submarine" design. It is primarily designed as an assault ship hence we have foregone gliders," Rhey' yah explained, "Aside from the Asgard beam weapons, we have also attempted to reverse engineer the Ori Beam weapon from destroyed Ori motherships during the war."

"Cool!" Anderson commented to the annoyance of the members of his team but the top brass, "Some pretty mean guns in one sleek package."

"Quite, unfortunately we have no power sources capable of even charging the Ori main gun," Rhey'yah explained, "We were hoping that your knowledge of Ancient technologies from your time in Atlantis would find a way to compensate." She said as she looked to Shaun, Hailey and Anderson.

THE PA sounded, "Col. Lorne, Mistress Neith please report to the control room!"

"Rhey'yah please continue with the tour without us," Lorne said respectfully as he left the group followed by Neith

**AT THE CONTROL ROOM**

"What is it airman?" Lorne asked

"Sir we have received a subspace distress call from a Jaffa occupied world about twenty light years from here,"

"Do you know what planet that is?" Lorne asked Neith

"It is a traditionalists faction occupied world called KAMA"

"Airman contact the Excalibur and divert them to the planet I want to know whats happening,"

"I will join them," Neith said voluntarily, "meanwhile my Cha'tii (warriors apprentice) Nesa will be at your disposal colonel, I will be ready shortly," She gave a Jaffa salute and marched off.


	3. Chapter 3 Seeds of Destruction

**A/N:** I decided to alter the story a little so I had to rethink a few things. I also took the advice of some of the reviewers so I am a little more descriptive this time around. I am still new at writing so bare with me as I experiment. Also I believe reviews help me as I come in to my own way. So please Review!

**SG-15 Chapter III: The Seeds of Destruction**

**Location: P2X-227/Hak'tyl**

**Free Jaffa Occupied Planet**

**Formerly Moloc Domain**

**Population: 500 Free Jaffa**

**270 Tauri**

**100 Tok'Ra**

**Affiliation: Modernists/ Hak'tyl**

A petite young woman with long blonde hair stood in the center of circle ornamented by Hak'tyl banners. The young woman began performing different excercises with her staff weapon. She was concentrating on her senses. She quickly spun around swinging her staff weapon for a mid-section strike but it was blocked by Neith. Both women smiled. They lowered their weapons and stood in attention. The pair of women gave each other a jaffa salute by placing their right fist on their chest.

"You are becoming a great warrior, Nesa" Neith declared proudly

"My thank mistress," Nesa bowed

Neith stood a head taller than Nesa. Her small frame leads her opponents to underestimate her skills as a warrior. A mistake made by many who challenged her. Nesa wore a light brown leather like a shirt that hugged her figure tightly giving her freedom of movement her left arm was adorned with a long string of beads. Her long blonde hair tied into braids covering her ears. Her beauty often attracted the attention of many would-be suitors Tauri and Jaffa alike; but, what made Nesa stand-out from most of the other young Jaffa was that she had no tattoo on her forehead. She was never bestowed with a mark of the false gods. Like all girls born within the domain of Moluc she was supposed to be sacrifice to fires of the temple. Were it not for the Neith and her sisters of the Hak'tyl she would not know life. Not known of freedom now enjoyed by all free jaffa.

"How goes your study with your Tauri teachers?"

"There lessons are difficult to understand; I often wish to be in training for battle." Nesa explained.

"Do not say such things sister. I understand there ways are new to us but a new day has dawned. The strength of a Jaffa is not tested in the field of battle alone; but, also knowledge and understanding of the universe around us once, denied to us by the false gods," Neith berated

"I understand" Nesa responded.

"I have come to tell you that I will depart soon and you will take my place while I travel with the Tauri vessel to aid them in a mission." Neith explained, "You are to report to the Tauri commander before nightfall this day"

"I will go, the Tauri vessel waits to beam me aboard. Farewell sister"

"Safe journey my sister," Nesa bowed.

"I am ready Colonel" Neith whispered into a Tauri communication device Nesa remembered it was called a_ talkie walkie_

The women gave each other another salute as Neith was whisked away in a bright white light. The beam nearly blinded her. Nesa shouldered her staff weapon gave a smile and proceeded to the Hak'tyl City_. _The Tauri were different form most humans in the galaxy. She was one of the few jaffa that met them. It was almost ten years ago when her people the Hak'tyl had invited SG-1 to their village to form an alliance with them. Nesa was days away from her first _prim'tah ritual_; she needed a symbiote when SG-1 offered them this _medicine _called Tretonin. While many Jaffa refuse to take the drug, she was one of the first to use it. It has cause a little dilemma for her. As a people the Jaffa are a race of warriors, even after years of freedom many traditionalists believe that women are no their equals; that we must be submissive to them. The fact that the Hak'tyl are majority of women leads them to ignore as altogether. The arrogance of the traditionalists is compounded by the fact that we are among the first to use Tretonin which is viewed a weakness. With rumors spreading that they worked with the Tok'ra and the Tauri, the Hak'tyl are now pretty much scorned by most traditionalists. It didn't matter; the great priestess Ishta had save her life from the ritual fires she would die for her cause: equality for all Jaffa. Before she realized it, she had reached the Tauri complex. The facility was bunker made of something called concrete and various other metals. The guards outside the facility let Nesa in through the heavy metal door and closed it behind her inside an Air-man accompanied her to a lift.

**IN HYPERSPACE**

The Black ship silently sped through hyperspace, like a dark behemoth stalking for its next prey. The ship was as large as a Goauld Mothership with skin as black as night. There was no external lighting of any kind. It was like darkness given form. The main body of the ship was built like a shark with three large hangars for fighters; Two on each side and a third on top of the main body.

The inside of the vessel was just as dark. There was very little lighting that one could barely see in front of their face. If a person could see pass the darkness one could see pairs of Kull warriors stand ominously in the shadows. A woman with long raven dark hair, she had Asian features; but, with deep blue eyes. Nothing else could be seen as it was hidden with a grey cloaked. She was escorted by eight shadows. Four men wearing chain mail and armor tinted in blood. They had Asian features and short dark hair; they carried red metallic rods about a meter in length. The rest were in full Kull Warrior uniform. The group marched purposefully through the halls of the ship headed straight to the Teltak. The doors opened sideways and the party marched in. It was a large room. They waited in the darkness. Suddenly a deafening burst of sound filled the air and two pillars of flames illuminated the room. The walls were in emerald in color engraved with lyphs of different characters. Every member of the party except the woman dropped to their knees. Smoke filled the wall in front of them. Three bright shining emerald orbs floated in front of them.

The woman was the first to speak "My Lord, the _Sor'yu's _shields performed well. Many Jaffa lie dead. Their screams of pain filled the skies and the fires of their world would burn in your greatness! More would be dead if we had used the ships weapons…"

A distorted voice thundered from the orbs: "You have done well my child! But there is still much to do. Go to your next target a world known as Hak'tyl. Let the Jaffa witches feel the flames of the dragon!"

"Yes, my Emperor! As you command!" the woman said obediently, "the fires of their world would prove your greatness to all who survive."

"NO!" the voice screamed, "LET NONE SURVIVE!"

"By your will!" the woman bowed.

**Location: P2X-227/Hak'tyl**

**Earth Base**

**Briefing room**

The Briefing room was designed similar to the one in the SGC. There were a number of different flags for the SGC, the United States, Airforce, a Totem for the Hak'tyl which Dr. Shaun explained means independence and a Tok'ra, Crest around the room. Anderson, Hailey, Shaun, Lawrence Col. Lorne and Rhey'yah of the Tok'Ra are all in the briefing room. Rhey'yah was standing at the end explaining the progress of the ship.

Hailey was a little bored. The installation of the Asgard plasma beam weapons on the Shol'va had been mundane and she was well aware of Rhey'yah briefing. With Neith off on a mission Rhey' yah took the opportunity to complain about the Jaffa work force and their lack of training in the intricacy of technology; just a little history between the Tok'ra nd the Jaffa. Col. Lorne asked her to keep it to a minimum Essentially, three of the five Asgard plasma canons were ready, hyperspace engines would be ready in a few days but sublight engines were ready and the shields were up to twenty percent power. Rhey'yah wanted to schedule a test of the weapons on a nearby asteroid field to see if the power interface would work. Hailey looked around. The rest of her team members were also unenthusiastic about the report.

An airman approached the door and announced Neith sister has arrived. Hailey looked around Anderson gave a quite sigh as if relieved. Hailey thought Rhey'yah took offense to that but didn't react.

"Come in," Lorned cheerfully welcomed her

Hailed saw a petite young woman with long blonde hair strolled in. She wore light brown leather like a shirt, pants and dark boots. While her clothing covered her body and legs, it hugged her figure tightly giving her freedom of movement. She strolled in and gave a Jaffa salute and bowed.

"I am Nesa of the Hak'tyl it is an honor to meet you," she introduced herself.

_She is so young _Hailey thought to herself. Hailey noticed both Lawrence and Anderson's jaw seeing the pretty young thing in front of them. Even Col. Anderson was a little taken aback. Nesa didn't flinch. She seem totally oblivious to the attention of the men in the room. Colonel Lorne was the first to recover introduced himself and everyone else.

"SG-15 with Nesa here why don't you take that tour of the Jaffa settlement," Col. Lorne suggested, "Neith wasn't able to do since I put her on the Excalibur."

"I am sorry. We weren't able to finish your report." Anderson commented trying not to sound too sarcastic.

"Well, I could deliver a copy of my report to you later in the day." Rhey'yah replied.

"Oh, look at the time gotta go." Anderson said quickly looking at his watch.

"Lt. Colonel, with your permission I would like to stay here. I want to take a look at some of the Ancient artifacts they found in a dig south of here." Shaun explained.

"I'll stay with the Doc sir!" Lawrence volunteered enthusiastically.

"Okay, meet you back here later." Anderson agreed.

**IN SPACE NEAR KAMA**

They were still a few thousand miles away but anyone could see great dust clouds covered nearly the entire surface of the planet. Surface fires were visible even from that distance. Five Hatak vessels were on orbit around the planet launching cargo ships; and, a number Al'Kesh flying around them some of them were headed for the surface to rescue survivors.

The X-304 Excalibur dropped out of Hyperspace. Inside the control room, Neith stood beside Col. Smith's chair. Smith signaled Neith and she proceeded to the communication console.

"Take scans with the Asgard sensors all the system see if you can get anything" she quickly

"Yes sir" one of the officers replied

"Tek' Mak Tei Jaffa, I am Neith of the Hak'Tyl, the people of the Tauri have come to assist you." She said proudly.

There was no response. On the screen, the Hatak vessels were moving closer together.

"Did they receive our message?" Col. Smith asked her comms officer.

"Yes sir," the officer replied, "but they aren't responding."

"I want you to keep scanning all frequencies; helm take us in closer, Full sublight" Smith ordered. The view in the screen was slowly zooming in. The ship was moving closer to the planet.

Neith repeated the message just as she finished the Hatak ships opened fire on the Excalibur.

**Outside**

The Hatak ships broke formation as they were surrounding the lone Earth ship on all sides. Glider squadrons were launching out of them like hornets on the attack. A number of Al'kesh had organized and made a run on the communications tower. Despite the heavy bombardment the Asgard shields were still holding.

**Inside**

After the initial hits, everyone was moving quickly in their stations. Colonel Smith saw that Neith was just as surprised; her crew quickly recovered from the shock and was performing their duties.

"Shields down to 75%" The Comm. Officer called out

Smith certainly didn't expect the Excalibur's first battle to be with Jaffa but she certainly not going to loose her first time out..

"Okay, people I need full thrust we need to get out of here and now! Ready the Asgard beams! Target their weapons and engines." Smith continued to bark out orders. As small power surges burst around the control room

**Location: Dakara**

**Free Jaffa Capital**

**Population: 2,800,000,000 Free Jaffa**

Large fortified doors ordained with various glyphs in gold etched around edges. Two young Jaffa flank the archway to the main council chambers. The doors were opened with a thunderous sound as Teal'c of Chu'lak entered the council of Primes, the leadership of all free Jaffa. Like all council members Teal'c wore the ceremonial robes. Teal'c looked around it the number of council members were less than fifty; normally the assembly was composed of two hundred-fifty members each representing jaffa factions. So you members manage to come due to sudden call. The number of representatives varies from the size of the faction they represent. Teal'c saw Rak'nor and Ishta approach him.

"Why has this assembly been called so suddenly?" Teal'c puzzled.

"I do not know," Rak'nor replied,

"I have heard rumors of an attack on Kama," Ishta said nervously

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?" Teal'c questioned.

"I do not know." Ishta responded, "the Traditionalist silenced the report."

The ancient doors to the assembly hall burst open. A towering man well muscled with auburn hair tied in braids wearing chain mail and armor marched in followed by three older men and a contingent of thirty fully armored Jaffa carrying staff weapons and Zat'nikatels. Teal'c eyed them intently. Teal'c recognized the leader as Kainan leader of Illac Renin. The three older men were council members of the world Kama; all honorable men who believed in freedom but warry of both the Tok'ra and the Tauri. They were among the oldest of the councilors and have fought many battles with the Tok'ra and the Tauri. The Jaffa contingent composed of young warriors from their tattoos they were formerly loyal to Yu, Amaterasu and, Olakun; many of whom now pledge their allegiance to the Illac Renin. Teal'c could sense many of the councilors felt the same way. A few of the Jaffa soldiers surrounded the Teal'c Rak' nor and Ishta raised their weapons at them. All three warriors were on guard. Rak'nor moved quickly and blindsided one of the guard with his left hand grabbing the staff weapon with his right. It would have escalated into a brawl which would ended in a number of deaths but Teal'c put his arm on Rak'nor's shoulder to stop him.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Ishta shouted angrily.

"THE FREE JAFFA ARE THREATENED!" Kainan declared, "TWO DAYS AGO THE FREE JAFFA WORLD OF KAMA HAS BEEN ATTACKED BY THE TAURI!

A/N: So what do you think? Please Review:


	4. Chapter 4 Hidden enemies

**Disclaimer**: I am not connected with the Stargate franchise. Other than being a fan.

**A/N: **Thank you for the Reviews.

**SG-15 Ch. 4 Hidden Enemies**

**Location: Dakara**

**Free Jaffa Capital**

**Population: 2,800,000,000 Free Jaffa**

The assembly was uneasy a contingent of Jaffa guards stood in attention half a dozen surrounded Teal'c and Raknor. The hall filled with a roar of the crowed. All the councilors were outraged and began to protest. "SILENCE!" one of the councilors shouted.

"What is the meaning of this?" Teal'c asked calmly.

"KAMA WAS ATTACKED!" Kainan shouted, "REPORT FROM SHIPS SENT PROVE THAT THE TAURI ATTACK SHIPS LEAD THE ATTACK BEFORE A WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION WAS DROPPED ON THE PLANET! AIDED BY SQUADS OF DEATH GLIDERS! THOUSANDS OF JAFFA DEAD! MEN, WOMEN AND CHILDREN!"

For a second, Teal'c was surprised but quickly regained his composure. The Jaffa guards were uneasy charged their staff weapons on Teal'c and Raknor. "That is your evidence," Teal'c began pushing the tip of the staff weapon away from his face and slowly paced to the center stage with Kainan and his group. "Brothers as you all well aware Death Gliders and Tauri F-302s were lost, missing, and captured to be traded across the galaxy since the fall of the Goauld and the war with the Ori. While it is true that the people of the Tauri use atomic weapons they are not the only race who has learned to wield it in such manner." Teal'c took a breath and scanned the room. A few representatives were nodding with him in agreement. "The people of the Tauri aided us to destroy the Goauld. They aided us to resolve the war with the Ori. We cannot attack our allies blindly without clear and convincing evidence!"

"You speak the truth brother Teal'c" Kainan said sarcastically, "I have that proof!" He turned away as one of his attendants passed to him."

He placed in the center of the platform and stepped away. The device flashed and an image formed it was space a planet was in the background, Teal'c recognized it as Kama. A battle was ensuing, An F 304 Excalibur was firing on a number of Hatak vessels. In possession of Asgard technology, the Earth ship was holding its own despite being outnumbered. "This battle is happening at this very moment!" Kanan explained, "The Leader of the Rescue forces sent to aid Kama said that the Tauri Battleship came out of Hyperspace and fired upon them; while, they were helping the survivors!" Kainan glared at Teal'c.

Teal'c was shocked he was lost for words. The image clearly shows the Tauri ship battling the Hatak vessels. Teal'c knew there must be an explanation.

"As your loyalties are in question you, Teal'c and Raknor will be held for questioning while the Jaffa council deliberate this matter!" Kainan declared. Many of the councilors nodded in agreement. The guards surrounded them. Raknor was outraged. One of the guards abruptly pushed Ishta aside to reach Teal'c. Ishta quickly grabbed the hand and twisted it behind the guard. The soldier was surprised it took a moment before pain registered and the guard was in obvious pain. Teal'c placed his strong hand on Ishta soldier. Teal'c knew the look on her face; if someone didn't stopped her he would dislocate the man's arm. "We should not hurt our own. I need you to be my eyes and ears here" Teal'c whispered. Ishta soon came back to her senses and carefully let the man go. The guard massage his hand and eyed Ishta with bloodlust.

"Enough Na'rog! There will be no violence in these halls!" Kainan ordered, "Take Brother Teal'c and Brother Raknor outside. Do not let them leaved; but they are not to be harmed!" Kainan instructed.

Teal'c wanted to protest; but, one look and he realize the representatives were deaf to any reasoning he could come up with at the moment. Teal'c quietly exited the Hall and followed by Raknor escorted by half a dozen Jaffa guards._ The truth of this must be found elsewhere_ Teal'c thought.

**THE SORYU (BLACK SHIP)**

**IN HYPERSPACE**

A dark haired woman sat comfortably in a golden throne. Two Kull warriors flanked her unmoving guardians. In front of three consoles manned by crimson armored men, one directly in front and one on either side of him. In front of them was a large screen showing hyperspace. One of the dark walls sounded and opened light peered in for but a moment. A crimson armored warrior marched in. He stopped short a few feet from the throne and dropped to one knee. The dark haired woman lazily waived him to speak.

"My Hime Ling, the scout to the witch world of Hak'tyl has revealed a number of Tauri facilities around the Jaffa village. There is one north that seems to house the Stargate. There are small camps to the south near the mountain range. There is a sizeable complex on the outskirts of the Jaffa village," the man reported, "scans indicate there is a sizeable facility several hundred feet underground!"

"Oh, really, this could be interesting," The woman commented. _The Hak'tyl was supposed to be defenseless target. Just another victim for the master's plan; but, the presence of the Tauri could make this a challenge_, she thought, _The people of the Tauri brought forth the downfall of the Goauld and defeated the formidable forces of the Ori. They are among of the most advance of all human races. A truly fitting test for the power of the Soryu!_ She pondered for a moment. "Prepare _the Soldiers of the Ken-Rai_!"

"The emperor commanded not to use our own forces!" the man protested.

"Are you questioning me?" Ling glared

"No! My Hime I will prepare them now!" He bowed and raced off.

"How long before we reach the Haktyl home world?" She questioned.

"My Hime, we will arrive in six hours." One of the men answered

"I will retire to my quarters to plan the assault," She instructed, "drop the ship outside scanning range from the planet." She happily strolled out of the control room.

**Hak'tyl Planet**

**South of the Village**

The great blue sky was free of clouds. Several green mountains covered the area around the valley. Small camps were assembled outside a cave. Sgt. Chris Lawrence took a deep breath. The fresh mountain air was refreshing to his shaved head. Lawrence enjoyed mountain climbing and hiking back on earth. While he had been on the Stargate program for over a year he had seen a number natural wonders but rarely get the chance to explore them. He loosened himself up and stretched out his muscled arms. He earlier took off his jacket to get the feel of the area; his dog tags hung in front of his shirt reflecting the light from the sun.

"Sergeant! Come here!" Dr. Danielle Shaun elatedly called out. Dr. Danielle Shaun was a young archeologist and historian fluent in several different languages including Ancient. Her long dark hair was tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a half rimmed glasses. She was wearing tan shorts and a brown vest. She was holding a piece of stone.

Lawrence raced to her.

"Look at this," Shaun in awe.

Lawrence observed the stone. To him it seemed like a simple stone like thousands of others, "a stone so what?"

"You don't get it. These carving are Ancients. A variation of Latin," Shaun explained

"Could've fooled me." Lawrence said coolly

"She is quite right my boy." An old voice answered

They looked back. They saw an old man with long white hair. He was hunched over slowly walking.

"Hello, Ma'jel" Shaun greeted. From what Lawrence understood, Ma'jel was the head of the excavation and the Tok'ra archeologist.

"The stone is a piece of a larger tablet," it indicates that the Ancient once settled on this planet. The exact location of the settlement still eludes me." Ma'jel explained.

"So expecting to find anything good?" Lawrence asked, "I mean, from what I hear, the Ancients are supposed to be the most powerful race that ever lived."

Shaun frowned at him. Ma'jel simply smiled. "Well after several million years, it is doubtful we find anything intact but I hope to find something soon…."

Ma'jel started to wheeze and cough. He was grasping at his chest. It was a kind of an attack. Lawrence and Shaun jumped to him after a few seconds passed the spasms stopped. Ma'jel breathing hoarsely, "I am alright. I am Samash host to Ma'jel. Please allow us to rest awhile." His breathing began to normalize, "Please, I will rest awhile. Then we will explore the caves at west side of the mountain."

"Hey, take all the time you need. I am sure Shaun and I could do it," Lawrence said as he helped the old man up.

"No! I am old and dying. I wish to see one more discovery before Ma'jel must leave me." Samash explained, "He has been generous to me."

Lawrence and Shaun nodded at him in agreement.

**Dakara**

Teal'c and Rak'nor shared a room in the lower levels of the assembly. The door to the hallway was open but was guarded by half a dozen Jaffa. Ishta appeared in the Hallway and forced herself in. Teal'c and Raknor jumped to their feet.

"What has transpired?" Teal'c whispered.

Ishta took a moment to looked back to make certain the guards were not eavesdropping on them. The Jaffa council has deliberated. They have issued a resolution. First, no Tauri ships will be allowed to enter Jaffa controlled space. Second, no Tauri agents will be allowed to gate to Jaffa homeworlds. Third, Jaffa harboring Tauri agents will be strictly punished. Fourth, a fleet of Hatak vessels will journey to the Tauri system to blockade planet. Anymore attacks will result in an immediate assault on Earth.

"I must warn the people of the Tauri; perhaps, we can find the truth lies there." Teal'c responded.

"You cannot do that," Ishta explained, "The council believes that Jaffa factions are involved in the attack. Kainan has presented evidence that Gliders and Al'kesh. Kainan is convinced _you _have something to do with it. The council has decided to hold the two of you here to investigate your involvement in the attack,"

"You must warn the Tauri; and, ask them to investigate the matter," Teal'c said as he looked purposely into her eyes. "You must contact Master Bra'tac. He must rally a fleet to participate in the blockade of the Tauri."

"For what reason?" Ishta inquired.

"I do not trust Kainan." Teal'c explained, "Arkad once planned to destroy the people of the Tauri. If Kainan is anything like his father, he may order the fleet to attack claiming the Tauri assaulted them. The Tauri fleet is in the Pegasus Galaxy to battle the Wraith. They do not have the resources to defend themselves against an assault. I need someone I can trust to find whether or not they are guilty"

"We must thread carefully," Rak'nor began, "one false step and this could escalate into a civil war." Rak'nor warned.

"The Free Jaffa nation should not destroy innocent lives whether they be human or Jaffa," Teal'c explained.

Ishta and Rak'nor nodded in agreement.

**Hak'tyl Planet**

**Hak'tyl Village**

Nesa was escorting Lt. Col. Richard Anderson and Major Jennifer Hailey to the village. Hailey was keenly observing Nesa. She was surprised at how young the girl was. She noticed that Nesa was taking glimpses at her. There was a little tension in the air. Lt. Col. Anderson seemed totally oblivious to it. Col. Lorne had radioed in and ordered him back leaving Nesa and Hailey alone. The two women had reached a small open plain decorated with chimes and other ornamental markings. For over two hours, Nesa had been talking at them. Hailey decided to try to talk to her.

"I've seen a lot of children and women but rarely any men around why is that?" Hailey asked trying to sound casual.

"The Hak'tyl were victims of the false-god Moloc. For over a century, all female Jaffa born into his domain were thrown into the ritual fire," Nesa spat in disdain, "because Moloc believed that only male Jaffa could strengthen his armies and bring him victory against his enemies." Nesa explained.

"That's horrible!" Hailey commented.

"We are glad he is dead. Many thanks to your people."

Hailey gave her a quizzically.

"It is my understanding that Tauri weapons were used to kill him." Nesa explained.

_There it was again_ Hailey thought _Nesa gave her a quizzical expression of uncertainty._ "Is there something you want to ask?" Hailey inquired.

Nesa paused then smiled, "While Moloc is dead and the Jaffa are free; most of the women of our culture are still kept at home. Among your people, I've seen a number of female officers. It must be wonderful to live in a world of equality."

"Well, we are not totally equal," Hailey said, "during my training I had to put up with a lot of crap."

"Crap?" Nesa asked curiously, "Why would you carry manure?"

The expression made Hailey smile. She needed to explain things to her "No, not literally."

**BACK AT BASE**

Lt. Col. Richard Anderson walked the halls of the base. His instincts were telling him something is happening. He quickened his pace to the control room. Col. Lorne was busily coordinating with a number of officers and members of the Tok'ra. Anderson recognized Rhey'yah and Lt. Col Adams, the flight commander of the 302s stationed on the planet.

"I do not think the Jaffa would attack without reason." Lorne declared.

"Yet, they attacked the Excalibur without warning on its mission of peace." Rhey'yah countered in a Tok'rah voice, "we must secure the stargate and restrict all Jaffa to the village. This planet is vulnerable to an orbital assault we do not have motherships to defend us…"

"Sir," Anderson interrupted, "You wanted to see me?"

"We have a situation." Lorne began, "The Excalibur sent an encoded subspace message. They were attacked by the Jaffa forces of Kama."

"Cassualties?" Anderson asked.

"Five dead a few dozen injuries," Lorne began, "the ship took a beating"

"An ambush?" Anderson inquired.

"That is where it gets sketchy. There was an attack on Kama; but, the Jaffa seems to believe that we are responsible." Lorne explained, "I've already relayed the message to Earth. They are still waiting on a response from the Jaffa council on Dakara."

"What about the Jaffa here?" Anderson asked

"It is what we are discussing." Lorne declared, "The Tok'ra have voice their concern about the safety of their people."

"Of course," Anderson sarcastically.

"You are not aware of our history." Rhey'yah said angrily.

"I know the history. The Jaffa hunt you down; and, you bomb their people," Anderson said

"Lieutenant!" Lorne raised his voice.

"I think we can trust the Jaffa here, the Hak'tyl don't like the Traditionalists any more than the Tok'ra," Anderson explained, "I'm not saying we should do nothing. I am saying we bring Nesa in here and get their input. If we disrespect them it could actually cause them to be alienated and do exactly what we are trying to prevent."

Lorne paused and thought for a moment, "Agreed! But as a precaution, I am going to put this base on alert. Lt. Col. Adams I want your squadrons ready." Lorn picked up the phone and dialed, "Airman, Please page Nesa to return to base." He said into the receiver.

**IN SPACE**

**HAK'TYL SYSTEM**

**THE BLACK SHIP SORYU DROPPED OUT OF HYPERSPACE**

The Soryu dropped out of Hyperspace some thousands of miles from the planet

"My Hime! We have arrived at the target," A man called out, "the scout ship has transmitted an update on planetary activity.

"Put it on the screen." She ordered.

The view of the planet changed and some unknown writing filled the screen. "Adjust accordingly, Begin the Assault!"

**A/N:** How'd you guys like it. Please leave a review:


	5. Chapter 5 The attack!

**SG-15 Ch. 5: The Attack!**

**Hak'tyl Planet**

**Earth Base**

"Col. Lorne, Lady Ishta just arrived via stargate and wishes to relay a message from Teal'c" a voice rang through the intercom.

"I want you to escort her to the base immediately." Lorne ordered, "Hopefully, she's come to deliver some good news," he said under his breath.

"In case, its bad news…," Anderson rang in.

"We'll keep the base on alert just in case." Lorne said.

"Is that all?" Anderson questioned.

"No colonel, Homeworld Command has issued a recall order for the fleet to return ASAP. I just receive word that the Odyssey and the Apollo are in the void right now."

"That was quick." Anderson replied. The void between the Milky Way and the Pegasus galaxies the halfway point but still days away from coming back to earth.

"Well, the two ships were on their way back for repairs and upgrades; the Excalibur was supposed to relieve them." Lorne explained.

"Speaking of?" Anderson inquired.

Lorne gave a sigh, "the ship is still a few hours away."

**IN SPACE HAK'TYL SYSTEM**

**INSIDE**

**THE BLACK SHIP SORYU**

Ling sat in a throne far back; flanked by two Kull warriors. There are three men in front of her near the screen each manning a control console. "My Hime. We are in weapons range," The center man said.

"Begin the assault!" Ling ordered. The men busily worked on their consoles.

Green holographic screens appeared on the consoles on the two men on the sides. The screen displayed a number of red dots and unrecognizable characters. The center screen showed different images and a countdown.

**THE BLACK SHIP SORYU**

**EXTERNAL VIEW**

**IN ORBIT OF THE PLANET**

The Hak'tyl planet was in sight. The head of the vessel opened like a flower in bloom. The center shined a bright scarlet bubble. Electrical currents pulsed around the head. The scarlet bubble released and headed to the planet.

**IN SPACE HAK'TYL SYSTEM**

**INSIDE**

**THE BLACK SHIP SORYU**

"Launch all fighters." Ling instructed, "Drop the _pod_ in the jaffa village."

"Yes my queen," the center warrior yelled.

**THE BLACK SHIP SORYU**

**EXTERNAL VIEW**

**IN ORBIT OF THE PLANET**

The sides of the Soryu unleashed pairs of gliders and F302s. the fighters came into two separate formations according to their types as they entered the atmosphere. Under the ship, a small pyramid-like pod entered a free fall burning into the atmosphere.

**ON THE PLANET**

Major Jennifer Hailey pushed herself up from the ground. A bright red flashed burst into the horizon. A few seconds later an explosion thundered in the air and the ground shook so hard it knocked her off balance. Screams filled the air. Incoherent words were coming out. "Are you alright?" the feminine voice of Nesa asked as she helped Hailey up. Hailey's body was filling up with adrenaline realized what had beam hit outside of the city in the direction of the stargate.

"I need to get to the base!" Hailey said urgently.

"Get down!" Nesa pressed her body on her getting them to the ground.

A few seconds later, a squadron of death gliders descended upon the Hak'tyl village. Two fired on a hut a few feet away from the where Hailey and Nesa were.

"I need to rally the warriors!" Nesa said urgently, "I need to make up a defense!"

**EARTH BASE**

"Sir dozens of fighters have entered the atmosphere and are attacking the Hak'tyl village." A voice called out.

"Sir, we have lost contact with the Gate building." Another voice reported, "The enemy beam must've leveled it."

Lorne stood behind them; Lt. Col. Richard Anderson stood next to him. The tension in the air mounted.

"Activate all rail gun positions! Sound the evacuation order! Get all non combatants inside the base! Deploy Lt. Col Adams and the entire air group to the village and defend the civilians!" Lorne barked out orders, "Anderson assemble ground forces and assist with the evacuation. Take Captain Connor with you! Go!"

Anderson turned and ran off.

Rhey'yah arrived in the control room. "Col. Lorne we must activate the shields!"

"No chance! there are still people out there cut off from the gate if we leave them out there they would be killed" He shouted.

"We must save this facility and its contents!" Rhey'yah countered.

"If you can contribute nothing get out of my way!" Lorne gave a murderous look. Rhey'yah backed down.

"Activate the distress call!" Anderson heard Lorne say before he reached the hatch.

**CAVES WEST SIDE OF THE PLANET**

**HAK'TYL PLANET**

Sgt. Chris Lawrence coughed as he struggled to breath. He forced his arms to sit himself up supported by the cave wall behind him. Immense pain registered in his brain from his legs. He exerted effort to remember what happened: He, Dr. Danielle Shaun, and the Tokra Samash/Majel, host and Tok'ra, was exploring the caves when there was a loud bang and then there was a cave in. Rocks, stones, and other debris rained on them.

"Shaun!" he called out as he looked around.

There was a shadow or maybe a trick of the darkness. There it was again there was definitely movement. He tried to move but the pain increased. AAAAAARRGH! He let out as he pushed himself away from the wall to the direction of the movement. He crawled and scratched his way in the direction of the movement. He got a few feet from it and recognized it was definitely a people. Chris saw Shaun a little movement from Shaun. He checked for a pulse. There was a slight but definite pulse on her. He willed himself forward a little further to a body lying face down. With extreme effort he turned the body over it was Samash/Majel, the Tok'ra archeologist here. He wasn't moving and his eyes were closed. Lawrence reached for his arm for a pulse.

"Oh god!" Lawrence sighed. With a shrugged he performed CPR. He brought his mouth to his to breathe air into him. Samash/Majel's eyes shot up then they glowed white. Chris' lit up in fear and he tried to struggle but Samash/Majel held him forcefully.

**IN THE AIR**

A large aerial battle was in the air. F-302s and Death Gliders were firing on each other. There were very few gliders remaining. The gliders numbers were slowly dwindling as the 302's slowly dominated the airspace in the village.

_While the gliders had the element of surprise there were only a few dozen of them when the attack began. While they still outnumbered the Tauri F 302s, The F 302a have superior targeting systems than a glider. So the battle slowly turned in favor of the F 302s._ _It was a good thing too._ Lt. Col Adams thought, _Because while the 302 had superior targeting systems they used naquadah missiles which meant they had limited supply of them. I am already down to my last two… wow!_ A death gilder raced for him and nearly hit him with a staff blast. He was on his 302 in a dog fight with a death glider. He evaded another staff blast from an incoming death glider when it blew up as another 302 raced passed the flames. "Thanks, Talon 5!" Adams called into his radio. "Everyone keep on it tight!" Adams ordered, "we can win this!" he said confidently.

"Sir I'm reading multiple new contacts." A voice called in to his radio.

"More enemy troops?" Adam's questioned.

"Sir they look like 302s!" the voice replied.

"Good," Adams said happily.

"SIR, THEY ARE FIRING! An explosion," the voiced yelled, "I'M HIT! I'M HIT!"

Adams saw the burning wreckage of Talon 5s 302 as it crashed into a hut in the village. He quickly banked his 302 as another missile nearly brushed passed him. _What the heck! _Adam's though. Those were definitely 302s but they were firing on his men.

**Hak'tyl Planet**

**Earth Base**

**Control room**

"Sir over two dozen 302s have joined the battle but they are attacking Lt. Col. Adams and his Talons!" a voice called out.

"What?" Lorne yelled.

"Sir Lt. Col. Adams is engaging the new enemy but they are outnumbered and most of them have expended their ordinance."

"Keep them engaging as long as they can!" Lorne ordered, "Lt. Col. What is the status of the evacuation?" he yelled into his radio.

**Hak'tyl village**

"Sir we still have a few hundred to go. What the heck is happening our own ships are firing on each other?" Anderson question hoardley.

"I don't know!" Lorne admitted, "finished with the evacuation we don't have much time left! Lorne out"

"Capt. Connor take some men and check out the south side of the city. I'll go to the north side and check it out!" Anderson ordered.

"Yes sir" Conor shouted as four marines joined him.

**North side of the village**

Hailey and Nesa move through the houses trying to evade stray weapons fire from the air. Nesa had insisted they get to the north where the armory was. Her sisters would most likely gather there for the armaments. _Being armed, would increase their chances of surviving this._ Hailey reasoned.

"My sisters!" Nesa pointed at a column of thirty leather clad females armed with Staff and Zat weapons. Nesa ran but Hailey knocked her to the ground from behind.

"Why have you done this?" She said with her knife drawn at her with a murderous look on her face. Hailey couldn't blame her. Some of the attacking ships looked like F 302s. As a Jaffa warrior she was weary of trusting others even for a modernist it was hard.

"Look!" Hailey pointed into the air. A pod from the alien ship slowly landed in the field at the center of a few wooden houses. It was like a small pyramid. It was as black as space but the top seemed like a translucent white crystal.

"Jaffa Kree!" The lead warrior signaled as the others spread out for cover and directed their weapons on it. The group of thirty warriors surrounded it from all sides watching for the slightest movement. One of the warriors gingerly approached the pod.

A second later the crystal on top of the pod glowed blue.

"KREE!" the leader shouted. Staff blast fired on the pod from all directions. The glow burst into a wave that engulfed the immediate vicinity. The staff blast cease fire. Hailey saw all the warriors were knock unconscious. Nesa was on alert and raced towards her fallen sisters. Hailey noticed as the pod unleashed some sort of smoke and all four sides of the pyramid drop to the ground and shadows move out. Hailey quickly ran Nesa down and pushed her to the earth and mud.

Red beams of light danced from the pyramid as the smoke cleared. The pyramid still remained a little more than a base skeleton as the shell opened. Black armored soldiers emerged from the pyramid from all four sides. _Kull warriors _Hailey recognized. They came out in pairs and methodically spread out. Each one trained their arms at the Hak'tyl warrior women and fired at them.

Hailey hugged Nesa tightly as she struggled free Hailey's right hand was over Nesa's mouth trying to keep her silent. Hailey wanted to help them but unarmed as they were and outnumber by these invaders they would just get themselves killed. Both women watched in horror as the Kull warriors exterminating the defenseless women warriors.

"We can't help them…" Hailey whispered regretfully, "there is nothing we can do for them!"

Nesa continued to struggle but slowly calmed down. _Hearing the wisdom in her words .Those are my sisters but I am….helpless, _Nesa admitted to herself. A few seconds later, the kull warriors ceased firing. They formed two columns on each side of the pyramid, as if waiting for someone. The two ducked for cover on some bushes when a bright light shined into the pyramid from the sky.

The pair of women watched in the bushes as new shadows appeared inside pyramid. Five silhouettes appeared: two in front, two behind and one at the center. The four were clad from head to toe in scarlet armor and each carried long red rods; about two-thirds the length of a staff weapon. The center figure wore a long black cloak that concealed everything.

The cloaked figure move and raised her hands. The six Kull warriors turned and fanned out away from the pyramid. The cloaked figure made another hand signal. The scarlet warriors reached out for their arms. In a split second, all five of them vanished in a blink of an eye.

_They vanished_ Hailey thought. As if a mirage they disappeared as if they were never there in the first place.

**A/N:**

Thanks for everyone who read my work. I know I am not the most consistent or that good of writer but I try. Please review. I consider all reviews and adjust my style accordingly.

The cloaked figure is Ling but I talked about her from Hailey and Nesa's POV so they can't recognize her.

Some may argue that it was out of character for Nesa to be emotional and do what she did but you have to remember she is still a trainee. Also following her character's age from SG-1's Birthright, she still in her early twenties by this time in my story.

The scarlet armored guards with Ling are the Ken-Rai. So far they have a piece of tech that makes them vanish.

Lastly Ishta is somewhere in the chaos.

Do you think this is too violent?

Do you think it is too violent if I kill of some of the characters? Shaun and Chris may die


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Someone asked me which ones have appeared in the series (I'm doing this from memory so I apologize if some are inaccurate:**

**Lt. Col. Richard Anderson is the O'neil clone from Season 7 Fragile Balance. At the end they both agreed they were different and to have no contact. I really wanted to make him out as a politician or a personal aid. For the story turned him into a Lt. Colonel.**

**Major Jennifer Hailey appeared in Prodigy and Proving Ground season 3 or 4 and 5 or 6 respectively.**

**Ishta, Neith and Nesa and the Hak'tyl first appeared in season 5 Birth rite. They were victims of the Goauld Moloc. He had a policy of burning all females born in his territory. Ishta saved Neith. Eventually, Neith killed her dad, who was royal guard in Moloc's service, to save Nesa from the fate of her other sisters.**

**Ishta reappeared in season 8. For Ray yac's wedding. **

**Col. Lorne appeared in SG-1 and SGA. I think he started out as a Major then Colonel or Lieutenant Colonel. In SGA season 5 a time travel episode indicated that he would become a General in charge of SGC.**

**Rak'nor appeared occasionally in season 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8.**

**Hoped you like it.**

**SG-15: Ch VI The Attack**

**Hak'tyl Planet**

**Jaffa Village**

"Get those people into the base, double time!" Lt. Col. Richard Anderson yelled as a column of women and children staggered as quickly as they could into the direction of the base. The pace was slowed by the children and the elderly but they all kept their cool. There were a few hysterical mothers but the line was still an organized troop, well, as organized as possible. Years of Goauld attacks have trained these people to live under difficult circumstances. _What the hell is going on! _He thought as he scanned the airspace above the village. Above him 302s were attacking one another. "Crap!" Anderson cried as two 302 broke off and were diving right into them. "Sergeant!" two marines kneeled forward and aimed bazookas at them. The first missile made contact and turned the lead 302 into fireball; but, the second manage to spin and evade the missile. The second one was only a few hundred feet away as it exploded; when a third 302 hit it from behind before pulling up to rejoining the air battle.

Anderson gave a short sigh of relief before he yelled, "Get those people to safety now!" their group quickened their pace out of fear of another bombing run.

"Sir! its Sergeant Lawrence and Dr. Shaun!" a lieutenant shouted. Anderson paced to him. Sergeant Chris Lawrence splayed face down on the ground with Dr. Danielle Shaun on top of him. They were both injured and dirty "Get them into base!" Anderson ordered. A few Jaffa helped pick him up and carrying them in. _They were in the caves. The place must've been attacked, Lawrence must've carried her here before he collapsed._ Anderson concluded.

"Anderson!…"the radio gargled. Anderson took out his radio and spoke to it, "Colonel?"

"Anderson…. I need you ……….. some men to… gate…pound!" the voice instructed it was Colonel Lorne the leader of the Earth base.

"Colonel, that is a negative, the place has been blown to rubble!" Anderson shouted.

"We've received…. distress ca…,… Ishta survived…. the atta… but…. injured! She claimed….. vital information that could lead to Earth…. survival!" the radio gargled from the interference.

The gate compound was on the other side of the village. The Hak'tyl arranged to have the gate outside the main earth base for _convenience sake_ at least that was what the Earth-Hak'tyl treaty stated when the base was first built. This wasn't the first time he had met them. He knew the Hak'tyl didn't trust outsiders that much. Anderson looked back and surveyed behind them. The village was a mess. Small fires had broken out from stray weapons and crashed planes. Smoke was climbing up a mile high. A few unlucky victims left behind. "And I came back for this!" Anderson sighed letting his P-90 slip on the strap on his shoulder throwing his hands up in disdain.

------

Major Jennifer Hailey and Nesa of the Hak'tyl stealthily moved from house to house to the center of the village and to the earth base. The two had originally planned to get some weapons from the armory when an enemy drop ship landed and slaughtered everyone in the immediate vicinity. They narrowly escaped by hiding in the dirt. Nesa was very distraught and angry after seeing her helpless sisters mercilessly slaughtered; she wanted to fight, but Hailey manage to convince her to get to safety. _Fighting against Kull warriors were futile with conventional means_ Hailey rationalized. The Kull warriors were originally manufactured by the half ascended system lord Anubis as a replacement for Jaffa foot soldiers. They were difficult to kill. Their armor absorbed energy weapons including staff and zat blasts and protected from standard human weaponry. The Tok'ra had to design a special energy weapon to kill them. So unless the Kull would just drop dead in front of them or be seduced by their feminine charms there was no chance of survival.

"Hold," Nesa whispered raising her fist. Hailey almost slip at her sudden stop, "…someone's coming!"

Hailey drew her knife and readied herself for anything. At first she didn't see or hear anything; then a few seconds past and twig cracked. They were definitely footsteps around the corner from one of the houses. The two women took cover from some burnt out house. Hailey could feel her pounding inside her chest so heart that it could burst out at any moment waiting nervously for what seemed like an eternity for the footsteps. Hailey peered through a small crack on the wall. Footsteps came into view she could vaguely see combat boots US Army issued combat boots then fatigues and men carrying P-90s

"Capt. Connor!" she yelled as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Major," Connor recognized, "Are you all right?"

"We're fine," she answered as Nesa followed behind her closely.

"Any body else?"

"Just the two of us" Hailey said looking at a sullen Nesa.

"Any idea whose attacking us?" Hailey questioned.

"No but they have some heavy firepower the gate compounds been destroyed." Connor replied.

"What about my people!" Nesa asked.

"Colonel Lorne is evacuating them to the base." Connor answered.

"We need to get out of here. The enemy has sent Kull warriors and some new type of soldiers that can vanish into thin air! They are on the planet!"

"Thin air!" Connor repeated incredulously

"Must be some kind of phase shifting device!" Hailey concluded.

"Okay, I've received orders from Lt. Colonel Anderson that we are to head to the gate compound! Lady Ishta has been injured and we need to evacuate her to the base." He said quickly.

"I will come with you," Nesa answered quickly. Hailey sensed her demeanor change with the mention of Ishta. "I'm coming too," Hailey answered. "Sergeant give them your side arms!" Connor instructed. Hailey received a two 9 mils. Nesa was dumbstruck seeing Capt. Conor handed her his 9 mil. "just point and pull the trigger." Hailey instructed. Nesa intently looked at her. The group moved forward.

As Hailey's group moved out, they were painfully unaware that they were being watched. The view was darker, a different spectrum of light. "My queen" he spoke in a distortedly ominous voice, "we have a _target_ of interest…."

----

**Earth Base**

**Control Room**

"Sir all Lt. Col. Anderson has returned to the base with refugees; He said he sent Capt. Conor to rescue the VIP since he was in the immediate vicinity of the gate!" an airman reported.

"Sir all our 302s have expended their ordinance and are force to disengage from the battle!" another airman reported.

"The airbase has been hit!" Lorne barked "order them to perform emergency landing procedures here on the base! The rail guns will cover their retreat!"

Lorne paused, "Fire up the Naquadah reactors! Activate the shield once the last bird has landed!" Lorne ordered.

"Sir if we do that the Capt Conor's team won't be able to get in!" the airman protested.

"I know that but if they hit us we're all dead anyway!" Lorne countered. Yes, Lorne was worried about his men but without their fighter squadrons as a screen all they had left was the railguns; besides the enemy mothership might decide to bomb them from space. The compound was deep underground but without the shield they wouldn't last long. Lorne held off using the shield until all civilians were evacuated since the shield only extended the perimeter of the main facility.

"Sir, the last bird is down!" the airman reported.

"Punch it!"

**OUTSIDE**

Two enemy 302s were diving to make a run on the base. A short burst of fire from the surface manage to cripple the lead ship but another fired a missile on the base. A large blue bubble expanded from the perimeters and enveloped the whole base just before the missile collided the 302 tried to pull up but smashed into the shield bursting into flames. The remaining enemy 302s scattered over the base as the rail guns continued to fire on them.

**ELSEWHERE**

Nu Ling and her squad of Ken Rai warriors paused in the middle of the forest. They were in an alternate phase that rendered them invisible to everyone else.

"My queen!" One of the men called her attention, "The Soryu reports that the Tauri facility has erected a shield of some kind. They are picking off our remaining attack ships.

She growled and struck the man's cheek so hard he fell back a little. "Order the Soryu to recall all attack ships." She instructed, "…and charge the main cannon to 10% and fire on the Tauri facility. Increase yield by 5% after every shot until the shield falls. We must claim what they hide or the emperor will have our heads in the Imperial City!" Nu Ling had disobeyed the emperor's order when she sent down the drop ship and used the Ken Rai attack force. She had intended to infiltrate the Tauri base with the Ken Rai and their phase shifting technology. She wanted to steal the ship they were building in the middle of the battle. She hadn't counted on the base being equipped with some kind of shield.

"Move out!" she ordered, "we must claim _that woman_!"

**Earth Base**

**Control Room**

Lorne, Anderson and Rhey'yah stood in behind him. The control room was on alert.

"The enemy mothership is firing at us with increasing strength every few minutes. For now the shield is holding but we don't know for how long. I've ordered all 302s to resupply but its unlikely they can fight that thing." Lorne explained.

"Any idea whose attacking us?" Anderson asked.

"No," they just started attacking without warning.

"It is the Jaffa," Rhey'yah concluded.

"Why would the Jaffa attack their own people?" Anderson questioned

"The Jaffa are weak-willed and fallible. They would prey on the weak…" Rhey'yah said spitefully.

"I agree with Anderson," Lorne declared.

"At least the shield is still holding. We've bought ourselves some time at least," Lt. Col. Anderson sighed in relief.

"Not by much…" Rhey'yah said spitefully

"Any options?" Lorne ask out.

"The shield is our last line of defense," Rhey'yah said with a tone.

"We have a battleship out there and we have one in here!" Anderson pointed out.

"The ship is not ready." Rhey'yah chided.

"Well, get it ready! it has weapons. If we don't do anything we're dead anyway," Anderon replied in outrage. The two of them began to argue.

"Rhey'yah do it!" Lorne silenced them both, "take everyone you need.

Rhey'yah commented something in Tokra under her breath as she marched off.

"I sure hope this works," Lorne whispered.

------

**Deep in the facility**

Men and women in lab coats were racing around in the facility as moans of pains and injury echoed into the halls blood had spilled into the cement floor. A few of the beds were covered by white blankets. All the beds were full and some were forced to sit or lie on the ground. There was chaos. Everyone was too busy to notice one Sergeant Lawrence. Lying in bed. His eyes shot open and glowed white. He let out a gasp and the fell back to bed.

**A/N**:

Please read and review

I apologize. Due to Internet problems. I accidentally double posted this chapter.

Though we don't celebrate it please Happy Thanks giving!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**There will be some deaths in this chapter. More notes at the bottom**

**FJN VII**

**DAKARA**

Teal'c and Raknor are in an Indian sitting position with their eyes closed. The two of them were in a detainment room in the Jaffa Hall of Leadership. The doors open and Teal'c opened his eyes as a young Jaffa approached.

"Father," the young Jaffa greated and opened his arms. It was Ray'yac son of Teal'c Father and son hugged each other. They quickly broke the embrace.

"My son it pleases me to see you," Teal'c said.

"I bring word from Master Bra'tac," Rya'c began, "he has pledge to bring as many ships to as possible to watch Kanan's forces and ensures he does not use the opportunity to seek vengeance."

"Good, have you heard from Lady Ishta and the Tauri?" Teal'c asked.

"No, I heard only from Master Bra'tac," Rya'c answered respectfully.

Teal'c paused. "I need you to go to Kama and investigate Kanan's claims. Do it quickly; but, take only those you can trust," Teal'c ordered.

"Why? Father" Rya'c asked.

"I sense there is more to these events than meets the eye," Teal'c explained the concerned look on his face was apparent.

"Contact Yorak in the Lorux system he has ships near Kama" Raknor suggested

"You must move quickly or else this could result in war." Teal'c said.

"With your warning I suggest you take these," Rya'c said handing them a small rectangular device from his robe, "you may need it."

"It is a small stun bomb; that would immobilize any attacker for a short period." Rya'c explained, "I procured it from my travels in the Hebridans worlds.

"Thank you my son," Teal'c said with a nod.

**HAK'TYL**

**Earth Base**

A number of injured people littered the hallways. Those with minor at least compared to the dead and the dying were all over the halls. Blood began to pool at the floor. Patients with a variety of injuries waited for help or death. The infirmary was filled up. Nurses, doctors, even marines were trying to help wherever they can. Lorne and Anderson marched quickly passed them. The situation was yet to be resolved and they were still under attack.

"The Shield won't last much longer," Lt. Col. Richard Anderson reported, "Any word on the Shol'va?"

"No, Rhey'yah's giving me the run around," Col Lorne answered, "I need you to get a situation report."

A Lt. Col. Adams ran towards where Lorne and Anderson were in the hallway. Adams panted like a racehorse that ran the Kentucky Derby.

"Nice Flying!" Anderson said

"Sir Thank you sir!" Adams said as he straightened himself up.

"How's your squadron?" Lorne asked.

"We've finished the rearmament and my men are ready for another sortie. I lost five good men; and, we are ready to give some payback. Those enemy 302s took us by surprise. Any news on who is doing this?" Adam's said under his breath,

"No, we lost long range communications and Radar system," the last data we received indicated one vessel probably a mothership." Lorne explained

"Jaffa?" Adams spoke.

"Doubtful…why bomb their own people," Anderson answered.

An airman waited for them at the door to the situation room. He handed a note to Col. Lorne who quickly read it.

"Anderson, Capt. Connor and his team have found Nesa and Major Hailey. They are together to rescue a VIP that arrive through the gate prior to the attack." Lorne began, "Sgt Lawrence is in a coma but stable. Unfortunately Dr. Shaun is in critical condition she is not expected to survive.

Anderson was sullen; but, respectfully thanked Col. Lorne. The base quaked and the lights blinked. "Anderson I want a report from Rhey'yah on the status of the ship." Lorne commanded.

**OUTSIDE**

Six people in fatigues and one in a female with golden hair in leather moved quickly through the city streets. Major Jennifer Hailey scanned the area in the immediate vicinity. A brilliant red flash streaked through the sky in the horizon behind them. The small quake made them stopped and Hailey crawled through the dirt to get a read on the situation. Hailey let out a sigh. _The enemy has stopped attacking the village but the base was still under siege from orbit for almost several hours. The shield was still holding which is good but it doesn't seem like they are not going anywhere, _Hailey thought._ As part of the arrangement with the Hak'tyl, the SGC provided an Asgard shield for the Hak'tyl home world to help them defend themselves from raids of the Lucian Allaince._ _Could this be the work of the Lucian Alliance?_ Hailey asked herself

"Major?" Capt. Connor asked from behind her interrupting her thoughts, "hows it looking?"

"Yeah," Hailey answered, "its all clear."

"Good!" Capt. Connor declared

"We need to move quickly!" Nesa declared pressing forward leaving the Hailey and the rest behind her. Unknown to the rescue party they were being watched by invisible enemies.

**INSIDE THE BASE**

A large ship laid in front of them similar to the 304 except for the front head had a large oval structure surrounded by pod-like structure, similar to a giant staff weapon. The sides of the vessel had two large pontoons attached to the main body of the ship. The left pontoon still had exposed areas where the outer shell was still incomplete. The ship had a shade of gold with streaks of silver. A hundreds of people were working on it. Bright bits of iron rained as the welding continued. People are working welding and fusing together different sections of the ship.

**INSIDE THE SHIP**

**ENGINE COMPARTMENT**

The halls were covered in gold but all along the halls were a mess. Crystal trays and were left open and copper cables sprang out of the walls like weeds. Rhey'yah the Tok'ra head of the construction was working on a crystal formation on in a large vertical wall that protruded from the wall. Lt. Col. Richard Anderson entered the room but stayed by the door. "The colonel needs a report," he said blankly.

Rhey'yah gave a huff, "we have intermittent power failures throughout several levels of the ship. Life support systems are only operating at 60% capacity…." She began to drone on.

"Bottom line: weapons, shields, engines!" Anderson abruptly remarked.

"Three out of five plasma cannons are operational. Shields at 40% and hyperdrive unstable by 2.3% at best but sublight engines are still down." Rhey'yah explained.

"According to Col Samantha Carter's notes the margin for a stable hyperspace window is acceptable at 4.0%" Anderson pointed out.

Rhey'yah paused. "I am surprised that you know that…"

"Well, I am not just a pretty face…" Anderson retorted.

"While the margin may be acceptable to humans the Tok'ra are more stringent in our ways," Rhey'yah remarked.

"How long before you can get this ship in the air?" Anderson ignoring her remark.

"I still need a few hours…" Rhey'yah commented looking at him suspiciously, "even if we manage to launch this vessel. We would need to drop the base shields which would open us to attack from the enemy ship"

"The Mckay-Shepard Maneuver" Anderson said with a grin, "I'll tell Col. Lorne to move the people in here!"

Rhey'yah looked at him puzzled.

---------

**KAMA**

Massive fires were visible from low orbit. The nuclear weapons reacted with the Naquadah based technology of the Jaffa and magnified the explosive power. Two Hatak vessels were in orbit around the planet. A number of Cargo ships and troop transports flew from the planet to and from the fleet. A third Hatak vessel dropped out of hyperspace.

**INSIDE THE RING ROOM OF A HATAK VESSEL**

An elderly Jaffa waited in the ring room he was flanked by four soldiers each armed with staff weapons. The elder Jaffa had a pot belly and a scar around his right eye.

The ring activated and the light flashed.

Rya'c emerged with two jaffa beside him. "I offer aid from the modernist group."

"I am Narak of the Illac Renin. I am in command! We welcome your aid. There are still several thousand still trapped on the planet." the old jaffa said curtly. He turned followed by his mean Ryac and his allies followed.

"I was told five Hatak vessels responded on this rescue mission," Ryac wondered.

"Lord Kainan reassigned the three Hatak and all the Al'kesh to the Abydos system," Narak explained

"_Abydos?"_ Ry'ac wondered.

"Yes they are to join the attack fleet to attack the Tauri homeworld," Narak said

"_Attack,"_ Ry'ac eyed him

"I mean…investigate the Tauri homeworld," Narak recovered

"I would like access to your logs on the attack," Ry'ac wearily asked. The moment he said this, his instincts as a warrior kicked in. He could feel Narak's guards staring at the back of his head. He sensed them tensing up.

"I will grant you access as soon as I am able," Narak said with a smile.

_Yeah right_ Ry'ac thought. He looked at his companions and a signal was sent. They looked at each others eyes and they nodded in agreement. _Narak was hiding something._

**----**

**HAK'TYL**

**EARTH BASE BRIEFING ROOM**

"The plan will work!" Anderson said. The crowd was composed of Adams, Lorne, Rhey'yah.

"You are mad!" Rhey'yah aghast, "the ship's life support cannot sustain us all."

"I can't risk it. The shield will fail soon and if we fail those we cannot take with us will be killed,"

"It is because you do not know all the facts…" a voice sounded. Everyone looked at the door, it was Sgt. Chris Lawrence on a crutches, "The Tok'ra have a few cargo ships on the planet in the event of problems."

Everyone in the table looked at Rhey'yah. Rhey'yah gave Lawrence a fierce glare, **"and how would you know about that?**" she questioned in a voice of the Tokra.

Lawrence just stood there and his eyes shined brightly. Everyone at the table jumped up in attention except Rhey'yah

"**I am Majel of the Tokra," **Lawrence spoke in a Tok'ra's voice, **"My host Shamash died during the attack and I had to move into his body to save the three of us."**

Everyone started to calm down. Anderson glared suspiciously at Lawrence then to Rhey'yah. "You! Tell us about these ships," Anderson said, "You get out of my Marine!" he said referring to Lawrence.

"**I can not, he is not well enough to survive without me," **Majel replied.

**HAK'TYL PLANET**

A large smoldering crater and hilled rubble as far as the eye could see. The entire landscape has been altered. Hailey couldn't even recognize the area. She couldn't believe that just a few hours ago there was an entire building complex has been wipe-out.

"There was nothing left…" Hailey commented.

"Major, I don't like this; we need to get out of here soon." Capt. Connor replied.

"We must find Lady Ishta!" Nesa yelled

"Captain!" a marine yelled, "over here!"

Connor, Hailey, and Nesa ran up to the source. It led into the forest. A single wounded marine kneeled beside two figures lying in the dirt. Nesa quickly kneeled beside one of the figures. It was Ishta, she was wounded and unconscious. There was a staff weapon beside her.

"My men and I will make a perimeter until we can move her," Capt. Connor said.

Hailey kneeled in front of Nesa all of a sudden Nesa grabbed her by the shoulders and rolled the both of them away. Hailey looked. Two men wearing red armor had thrusts swords at the exact spot where they had been. If Nesa hadn't pulled them away they would have been stabbed straight through their hearts. Hailey felt her heart race. She felt for her 9 millimeter but Nesa already had it and fired the two 9 millimeters on their attackers. Before they could pull up their swords, Rounds hit the bodies and helmets. The guns were empty before the attackers fell as the shimmered away.

A third one appeared in front of them with his sword drawn and waived it around like a berserker at Nesa and Hailey. Nesa stood her ground she twisted her left arm dropping the golden chain in her hand. She whipped it on the ground and hurled one end of it on the berserked attacker. The golden chain wrapped around the attacker's neck. His attack slowed he used his Katana to cut the golden chain with a single swipe. Nesa was caught off guard. She barely manage to jump back before the attacker lunged at her. The attacker straightened himself up. He slowed his pace and held the katana high above his head. Nesa was weaponless. Her hands were down as if she was ready to meet her end. The attacker was so focused on Nesa that Hailey took advantage and threw herself on him tackled him to the ground. They struggled. The man dropped his Katana; but, he was still stronger than her. A sword came from nowhere and ran straight into her adversaries head. Nesa helped her up.

"Thanks," Hailey said gratefully. Nesa picked up the staff weapon next to Ishta. Hailey picked up a P-90 from a dead marine.

"What haaa……" a groan. Hailey looked up in horror a few meters away, Capt. Connor was pushed up like a rag doll a long blade protruded from his chest. It was a fourth one of those vanishing attacker had stabbed him from behind. They were back to back. The marines raced to their leader but the same attacker stretch forth his left arm and energy blasts rained at them. Hailey looked they were down she wasn't sure if they were hit or not but they were down.

Nesa raised the staff weapon and prepared to fire when shadow appeared on her side and sliced the staff weapon easily. The attacker was female with long dark hair. She retracted her sword and pressed it against Nesa's chest. Hailey pointed her P-90; but, she couldn't get a clear shot with Nesa so close.

"You are surrounded! Yield or die!" She threatened.

The attackers assembled. Hailey saw from the bullet holes the first two that attack them. The one that killed Capt. Connor pulled his katana out of his victim. He shook the blood out and raised it in the air. It gleamed in the sun light and sheathed it on his back. They reappeared behind her.

Hailey let the P-90 drop from her shoulder, "I give up!"

**A/N:**

**What do you think? Please review:**

**On the Ken Rai (the ones that ambushed Hailey and Nesa):**

**Yes they have phase shift technology similar to the Sodan.**

**Their armor protect them from standard human projectile weaponry (Kull like only red in color)**

**They also have staff bands like the Kull warriors**

**The red rods they carry are swords. I call them Trinium Katanas. They are basically swords made of Trinium so they can cut through a lot of things**

**For Incognito:**

**I was thinking of writing in the Sodan in this story/episode; but decided to focus on the Hak'tyl. Don't worry I figured out a story for them. In my opinion, they would join either the modernist or have small independent group. Reason: They don't like the Jaffa that much. They welcome Teal'c and Cam so they seem open to Modernists; also I've written the Illac Renin having ties with the Ori so I don't think Haikon would be willing to forgive so easily after loosing so many. **

**I know who you are referring to the Trio that ambushed Sg-1 and Sel'mak in the Anubis mothership. I didn't know the fan groups gave them a specific name. When I first saw the episode; I thought they would be part of Amaterasu or Yu's forces since the guys looked Asian and wore ninja attire. They are kind of the inspiration behind the Ken Rai. **

**I am also in Gateworld so I know about the Omnipedia. There will be characters I will use from the show but I've made up some the reasons you haven't heard about people is they will be red shirts. (I learned the term from Gateworld) I don't want to explain what it means**


	8. Chapter 8 The Confrontation

**SG-15 Chapter 8**

**The Confrontation**

**HAK'TYL PLANET**

**EARTH BASE**

**BRIG**

Rhey'yah and Majel/Sgt. Chris Lawrence were sitting alone in opposite corners of a dark room. Col. Lorne and Lt. Col. Richard Anderson were quite agitated by Rhey'yah and Majel's actions they had them thrown into the brig. The Lt. Colonel even was quite forceful.

"You should not have spoken," Rhey'yah spoke in Tok'ra gave him stabbing glares.

"It was the right thing to do." Majel/Sgt. Lawrence replied in a human tone.

"You may have doomed all the Tok'ra on this planet!" Rhey'yah spat out.

"What were you planning allow the humans and the Jaffa get slaughtered while we take _our people _in the ship's?" Majel/Lawrence questioned, "…It is not in the spirit of the Tok'ra. We are meant to protect life."

"Bold sentiments, considering what you did during the war with the Goauld under Moloc…" Rhey'yah countered.

"I did what I was ordered to do," Majel/ Chris said defiantly.

"Yet, you now defy me?" Rhey'yah said, "…perhaps the Tauri are truly unhealthy as Tok'Ra hosts."

"I am still Tok'Ra!" Majel yelled in his Tok'ra voice.

"Are you?" Rhey'yah taunted.

The door suddenly pounded and whined. Col. Lorne and Lt. Col. Richard Anderson marched in with a squad of marines carrying P-90s. Majel/Lawrence and Rhey'yah stood in attention and backed away to the wall.

"Sorry for the precautions," Col. Lorne said, "We found the ships in the Tok'Ra tunnels under the base."

"Good," Majel/Chris said.

"Unfortunately, the Shol'va's Hyperdrive engines aren't working properly," Col. Lorne said.

"So you need my help," Rhey'yah said proudly.

"Rehy'yah," Majel began.

"I will give my aid in exchange for the safety of all my people," Rhey'yah said.

"There are only a handful of ships and too many wounded." Col. Lorne began

"There are billions of your people and less than ten thousand of us," Rhey'yah began

"No deal! We were saving the cargo ships for wounded," Lt. Col. Anderson said.

"All right," Lorne reluctantly agreed

"Colonel!" Anderson protested.

"Do I have your word?" Rhey'yah

"You have it," Lorne said ignoring Anderson.

----

**HAK'TYL PLANET**

**EARTH BASE**

**BRIEFING ROOM**

"Lt. Col. Anderson, we lost contact with Captain Conor's team we receive reports there were Kull warriors roaming in the vicinity." An airman said.

"What?" Anderson aghast, "Sir, permission to get a team together and look for them!"

"Request denied." Lorne said blankly, "the base is under siege; and you heard the airman there are Kull warriors out there and you are ill equipped to fight them."

"Sir!" Anderson protested.

"I need you here; that is an order." Lorne ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Anderson spat out and walked away.

**SORYU**

Major Jennifer Hailey and Nesa were pushed on their knees in a dark room they were surrounded by guards four Kull Warriors were behind them and two Ken Rai Soldiers stood on both sides of them. After they were caught Hailey and Nesa were held at gun _well gauntlet point _by the Kull warriors and the phase shifting soldiers to the pod/ship and ringed somewhere. The enemy shoved them into this dark room.

"Are you all right?" Hailey whispered weary of the guards' reaction.

"Yes," Nesa sneered. She was obviously crossed at being held hostage and getting them caught. Hailey wanted to comfort her; when suddenly flames erupted all around them Hellish fangs and claws are revealed as the flames lighted the entire room. The brilliant flash blinded Hailey but the guards remained like unmoving statues. When her vision cleared she made sense of what she saw. The room was decorated with all sorts of creatures from dozens of worlds. She could barely recognize a handful of them. Like the one in the corner an Unas cut in half, the Fenry above the corner room There was a Kull warrior armor cut open and mounted like a dissected frog.

The walls of the room were lined with weapons from a dozen races from basic bladed weapons to complicated looking energy weapons. There was one that looked like an Ori staff weapon, an M-16 rifle and other weapons Hailey couldn't identify. _They were all damaged like they were hacked to pieces probably by those swords these guys carry, _Hailey thought

Straight ahead a golden throne ornated with jewels and other precious stones the armrest were sculpted like dragon heads bearing their fangs whose eyes were made of rubies. A jade sphere larger than anything Hailey had ever seen floated above the throne. The Color and texture of the jewel made it look like an ominous eye watching them flanking the golden throne were two Kull warriors.

Foot steps echoed into the hall. Hailey and Nesa looked up. They saw the same woman that ambushed them on the planet. Her hair tied neatly into a bun. She was wearing a long white silk dress lined with gold. Her elegant dress hugged her body tightly. She was carrying a long stick that Hailey recognized as Nesa's broken staff weapon. She barely acknowledged the presence of everyone and walked to the few blank walls in the room. The wall opened up and released a pedestal. She gingerly placed the broken pieces of the staff weapon on display making sure the pieces were balanced. With her back to her Hailey peaked at the golden dragon head embedded on her back. The gown did not extend pass her legs that were covered with white pants.

She strolled elegantly to the throne and planted herself on the throne. Finally she acknowledged their presence.

"What have you done with Lady Ishta!" Nesa yelled but she was pushed down by the guard.

"The mighty warriors of the Hak'tyl!" She said scornfully, "I am unimpressed. Your kind quickly falls to the might of the Soryu!"

Nesa riled up and jumped to his feet; but, was smacked down by the soldier beside her. Hailey tried to comfort Nesa; but, Nesa shrugged her off. Stabbing glares at the woman.

"Ah, the people of the Tauri, slayers of the Goauld and conquerors of the Ori, you too will before us!" She declared.

"So who are we supposed to be afraid of?" Major Hailey asked remembering her training. The guard beside her hit her face. Hailey tasted her own blood from her lips.

"You are here to answer my questions!" She gave a devlish grin.

--------

**HAK'TYL PLANET**

**EARTH BASE**

**INFIRMARY**

Lt. Col. Anderson stood uneasily in the infirmary watching Dr. Danielle Shaun's gurney; her face was covered with bandages. Anderson had been standing there for almost fifteen minutes. The doctors finally managed to control the situation since the siege began. _My first op and I've lost my entire team._ Anderson beat himself up, _well not the first op I remember but the first one I've actually been on._

Sgt. Chris Lawrence/Majel stood behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Anderson asked agitated.

"Just here to visit my teammate, sir." Lawrence/Majel said.

"Who are _you _supposed to be?" Anderson questioned angrily, "are you the snake in your head or my sergeant?"

"Sir…." Lawrence/Majel began.

"Listen as far as I'm concerned," Anderson yelled, "My sergeant is still missing in action!" He marched off leaving Majel/Lawrence there alone in the dark.

**SPACE**

**ABYDOS SYSTEM**

**JAFFA FLEET STAGING GROUND**

Eight Hatak motherships are stationary in space. Hyperspace windows open and four more Hatak vessels drop out of hyperspace.

Inside the ship, Kanan waits in the Tel'tak sitting comfortably in his chair. The doors open and Master Bra'tac marches in to Kanan.

"Master Bra'tac it is an honor to see you again." Kanan said gladly

"Greetings and thanks," Bra'tac said, "You have assembled a mighty fleet." Bra'tac commented.

"Indeed, we are still waiting for more support from the representatives in the High Planes of Medir and the Narath Clans." Kanan said.

"So many ships to deliver a message to the Tauri…" Bra'tac commented.

"The people of the Tauri attacked without provocation; I believe it is best to be cautious," Kanan answered, "If they answer with weapons."

"Exactly how many ships are you expecting…" Bra'tac asked wary of the possible answer.

"Oh I expect fifteen more vessels to join us," Kanan replied.

"I see," Bra'tac answered, "I would like to rest; this old warrior tires quickly."

"Of course," Kanan said with a smile. Bra'tac saluted and left the Tel'tak.

----

**KAMA**

**SPACE HIGH ORBIT**

**HATAK MOTHERSHIP**

Ry'ac and another Jaffa silently looked around in the auxiliary control room. Yorak has been delaying them for several hours.

"Brother Ry'ac, Look at this," a young Jaffa said passing Ry'ac a tablet.

Ry'ac looked at it, "According to this the guard force over Kanan was wiped out in the initial attack. Several hours later a Tauri vessel arrived in orbit then that is all. The log has been deleted.

"What could they've be hiding?"

"I do not know but we must find out." Ry'ac answered.

**SORYU**

Hailey and Nesa were in a holding cell.Nesa was pacing in the cell like a caged animal_ Hime Ling, that was what that man had called her, _Hailey thought, Ling had them detained for questioning later.

"We must escape and rescue Lady Ishta!" Nesa said intently.

"I'm thinking…" Hailey answered condescendingly, _Okay it wasn't that she didn't like Nesa it was just she was getting a little annoying. _Hailey took a deep breath. She stepped forward to the door and felt for an opening.

**HAK'TYL PLANET**

**EARTH BASE**

**SHIP HANGAR**

There were no more people working on the Shol'va. Several people were boarding the ship. Tremors erupted all around them as the enemy continued to attack; while, the shield slowly weakened.

"The shield won't last much longer," Lorne asked, "are you ready?" from the base control room.

"I still have my reservations Colonel…" Rhey'yah began to say in the internal communication system in the engine room.

"We have no choice!" Anderson shouted in the control room of the ship as earth quaked. Sgt. Chris Lawrence braced himself on the control pad.

"All right," Rhey'yah said reluctantly.

"Activate the base self-destruct system," Anderson said. Col Lorne pressed keys into the computer and the self destruct system initiated with five minutes on the clock. Lorne ran as fast as he could to the Hangar bay.

"Warm up the hyperdrives we are going to jump from inside the base!" Anderson shouted.

Lorne jumped into the Shol'va's hatched as another quake hit the base.

"Rhey'yah activate the engines!" Anderson ordered

Rhey'yah punch a pod and the ship began to run a charge. The base started to explode around them. The ship disappeared a split second before the hangar erupted in flame.

The Tauri base exploded causing an explosion that caused a chain reaction with the Naquadah in the nearby mountains. A massive shockwave spread from the planet to the Black Ship Soryu just as it was charging the main gun.

**SPACE**

**SORYU**

**CONROL ROOM**

"My Queen the human base has exploded!" a Ken Rai shouted. Turbulence hit the ship from the surface causing power overloads and small explosions erupted in the control room. The wave was so powerful that even the Kull warriors fell to their knees.

Hime Ling gripped her throne. "What is the status of the ship?" Ling yelled.

"Shields are down to 50%! Hyperdrive Engines are down! Power has failed on several levels! We have lost sensors!" the man enumerated from his console.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Hime Ling growled and pounded her fists on her throne.

The Shol'va dropped out of hyperspace far from Hak'tyl orbit. The shock wave dissipated before hitting the Shol'va.

**SHOL'VA CONTROL ROOM**

"Whats our status?" Anderson asked

"We got out in one piece; but, Hyperdrive engines are down there are also power overloads in certain conduits of the ships!" Lawrence/Majel shouted.

"OH YEAH!" Anderson screamed and held his fist high. So glad they managed to survive that insane move.

"We are not out of this yet!" Col. Lorne arrived into the command center and took a seat .

"Lawrence signal the Nightingales to launch!," Lorne ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Lawrence responded. Cargo ships launched from the ship's bays and cloaked as they flew into deep space.

"What is the status of the enemy ship?" Lorne asked.

"It isn't a Jaffa mothership; but, it is heavily damage!" Lawrence cried out.

"Good that should even things up! Adams launch all the 302s begin the assault!" Lorne shouted.

"Yes sir," Adams called in, "Happy hunting Talons!" Adams said as he pulled the throttle on his F-302. Other F-302s screamed out of the launch bays and headed for the Soryu.

"Rhey'yah I want you to get the engines back on line!"

**SHOL'VA**

**ENGINE ROOM**

Rhey'yah pulled herself to her feet the sudden jump and the explosion made her fall her head was cut and bleeding.

"The damage to the Hyperdrive would take several hours to fix!" Rhey'yah reported wiping the blood from her wound.

"You have twenty minutes!" Lorne called in from the intercom.

Rhey'yah muttered something in Tok'ra as she worked on her console as steam and electrical fires exploded around her.

**SHOL'VA**

**CONTROL ROOM**

"Anderson arm all weapons! Lawrence move the ship straight for the enemy ship!" Lorne said intently. _If the Rhey'yah can't get the hyperdrives online we need to capitalize and take that ship out!_

**IN SPACE**

F-302s began their bombing run on the enemy ship but their missiles impacted the Soryu's shields

**SORYU**

**COMMAND CENTER**

"My queen we are under attack!" the Ken Rai shouted.

Ling took a deep breath, "Launch all the attack ships! Commit all Death gliders to a fighter screen to defend the Soryu; while, order all F-302 will be committed to the assault on the Human battle ship!"

"Apologies my queen! The remote consoles for the F-302s have been damaged. We cannot launch them"

"Then man them!" Ling shouted

"Get sensors back up! Transfer all power to shields! Order all repair crews to work on the Hyperdrive engines"

**SORYU**

**HOLDING CELL**

"Hurry up!" Nesa said impatiently, "The ship is under attack! This is our best chance to rescue Lady Ishta and escape from here!"

Hailey managed to force open a latch beside the door to reveal crystal circuitry of the door. She was working on it for half an hour.

"Take it easy! Its not like I can say "Open Sesame" and the door magically opens" Hailey explaned

Nesa looked at her quizzically, "Open Sesame?" The door suddenly open.

They looked at each other puzzled when smoke and heat started to come into the cell.

"We better get out of here!" Hailey suggested; but, Nesa was already out the door.

"Okay, lets go…" Hailey said to herself in a condescending tone.

**SPACE**

Death Gliders launch to engage the Human 302s. The Shol'va began to move in on the Soryu.

**A/N:**

**First Happy Holidays to everyone!**

Thanks to everyone who review. As a good new; I need to start cleaning up my stories; so, I intend to try to finish this story before the end of the year.

Please review

I like to reply on reviews they will be in PMs unless you don't have an account so I try to reply here.

It has been suggested that I look for a Beta any volunteers please PM me.

I am trying new things for this story like character development and a little comedy.

I'm not sure if I am doing the Shol'va vs Soryu right. I mean with the exchange of internal images to and from the ship.

**Unknown**  
A phase shift battle would be most likely be there; but, it would not be limited to that.

Jaffa attacking: I don't think they dismissed it completely. I just tabled the problem for now since they are still under siege. The Hak'tyl would remain loyal since they are the ones under attack. So they need each other.  
Narak: Yes, I now realize your idea is better and is more Jaffa like. It would be better.  
Tok'Ra: The Tok'ra were caught off guard. The siege is still underway and cloak ships will still disturbed atmosphere and catch them.

**Incognito**

Thanks, I don't mind. I like to reply to people's post. I usually PM them my reply; since you don't have an account I reply during the story update. These are the reply to your last review

The first episode of the Sodan the guy SG-1 captured seemed not to like them; maybe it was just because they were agitated at the fact he was caught. In my opinion, if the Sodan were merely stuck up then they'd be stuck up to humans; but, I do not think that is the case.  
I am not sure if the Sodan would join Modernists.

I think Sodan traditions are different from Jaffa traditions. Most of the traditions of Jaffa are pillaging conquering slavery etc. They respect only strength. (Goauld influence) Sodan become warriors and traders etc. They treat humans with respect. I mean without other Jaffa they should have had to rely on other humans. (My theories only of course)

I will look for the stories you mentioned when I get the chance.


	9. Chapter 9 Crucible

**Disclaimer: I am not part of the franchise characters not mine (well some are.) they are one shots from the series**

**A/N: as promised next chapter already; though I doubt I can finish it within the year oh well soon. I'll post this story after its finished. Happy New year!**

**Chapter 9 Crucible**

**SPACE**

Lt. Col. Adams flew his 302 taking out two death gliders in quick burst of flame. _Their fighters are flying like wounded birds_ Adams thought,_ they flew much better in the planet. _

"I've got a bogey on my tail!" a voice sounded on the radio.

"Hold on Talon 3, I'm on it!" Adams said into the com.

The battle between the Shol'va and the Soryu raged on. As their fighters clashed in the deep cold vastness of space, the Shol'va circles the blackness of the Soryu as it tries to limp away. The surprise assault of the Shol'va gave it the upper hand.

**SORYU**

_These humans are more cunning than I thought_ Ling thought, _truly they are a force to be reckoned with._ Ling was elated in her chair as all around her the control center was in chaos. The Tauri's surprise move caught the Soryu while it was firing the main cannon. The main cannon was a double edged sword because while it was a devastating weapon firing it requires 90% of the ships power causing minor fluctuation in its shields for a few seconds.

All around her the control room was hectic as her men struggled to get critical systems back.

"My Hime we have the main sensors back!" one yelled, there are six attack vessels and one command ship."

"Show me…" she said. She viewed the screen,

"We have restored control on a number of rail canons!"

"Order all remaining drone gliders to mass and initiate _kamikaze assault!"_ she grinned, "target the command ship!"

"Kamikaze strike initiated!"

"Arm all available guns and cleanse them from my sight!" Ling commanded.

**SHOL'VA BRIDGE**

"Sir the enemy death gliders are coming together!" Majel/Chris Lawrence shouted, "The enemy mothership is coming for us!"

"Crap!" Lt. Col. Richard Anderson cried out, "They're making a suicide run!"

"Anderson arm all available rail guns!" Col Lorne ordered as he move to the weapons console, "Rhey'yah I need all power to the shields!"

"The shields are not fully operational! I can get you 30%" Rhey'yah shouted.

"We'll give you as much cover as we can!" Adams called in from his radio, "Talons join up!"

**SPACE**

The death gliders came together in a V Wedge formation and dived through space for the Shol'va. Nearly two dozen death gliders charge in for the Shol'va. The F 302s clash the enemy ranks uncaring for their safety as the suicide ships fire their staff cannons indiscriminately in front of them.

After passing through the wedge, the F-302s were shot at by the Soryu a number of them were blown away in crimson flames as the rest try to scatter.

**SHOL'VA**

"Sir, they've pass the 302s! We've lost four they've to take down seven death gliders!" Majel/Lawrence yelled, "the rest are still on course!"

"Adams get your men out of there!" Lorne screamed, "you guys are in the enemy's direct line of fire!"

"Anderson, let them have it!" Lorne ordered.

**SPACE**

The death gliders screamed through space like bats from hell. Short bursts 302 fire fill space trying to pick off the mad flyers. Several of the death gliders are blown; but the rest press on firing indiscriminately just before impacting the Shol'va's shields.

**SHOL'VA**

"Sir!" Majel/Lawrence yelled, "We've lost shields!"

Two powerful tremors hit the ship and an explosion filled the ship. Anderson, Lorne, and Lawrence were battered and fell to the floor as electrical fires burst from all around them.

"Everybody okay?" Anderson yelled, "Aw!" Anderson felt a sharp stabbing pain on his abdomen. _Cracked rib _Anderson thought. He forcefully pulled himself up to the console.

"I need time to regenerate the sergeant injuries," Majel said, "I can deal!" This time Lawrence spoke up.

"I am fine," Lorne coughed, "report!"

"Damage to the forward and starboard glider hangar!" Majel/Lawrence coughed a blood, "the enemy ship is heading straight for us!"

"They are charging their cannons!" Majel/Lawrence reported.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Lorne ordered.

"I'm firing the Asgard plasma cannons!" Anderson yelled.

**SORYU**

"They have lost shields and severe damage to the enemy ship!"

"Destroy them!" Ling said with a smile.

**SPACE**

The Shol'va opened fire with the plasma cannons; but, they were easily deflected by the Soryu's shields. The Soryu charged through the energy blasts with minor damage to the outer hull. The Soryu opened fire on the Shol'va. Several bursts of crimson energy raced for Shol'va.

The blasts are absorbed by another ship passing perpendicularly to the Shol'va. It was an earth vessel the X 304 Excalibur arrived in the battle. The Soryu's blasts impact the shields in the Excalibur's midsection. The Excalibur turned and approached the Soryu from beneath.

**EXCALIBUR BRIDGE**

"This is Col. Smith of the Excalibur we are here to support you!" Smith said standing up in the center of the control room. All around her the bridge crew was busily organizing their counter attack.

"Launch all fighters!" Smith ordered, "charge plasma canons, full power to shields take us in!"

**SHOL'VA**

"Yes!" Anderson elated, "Oh, come on you got to love those guys!"

"We appreciate the assist!" Lorne gave a sigh of relief.

**SPACE**

The Excalibur spun around firing its beam weapons at the Soryu. Several beams impact shield but a few manage to breakthrough and hit the dark hull that caused explosions. As the explosions burn, F-302s come in to rain missiles at it. The Soryu takes several hits at it belly and other areas of the ship.

**SORYU**

"We have lost shields, and sublight!"

Seething rage filled Ling as the battle unfolded around her. She sensed it the battle shifted. All of the Soryu's main systems were down. Smoke filled the room from overloaded systems.

Ling muttered curses. Ling thought for a moment, "Open communications standard securities!"

**SHOL'VA**

"We are receiving a signal from the unknown enemy ship!" Majel/Lawrence shouted, "voice only!"

Anderson and Lorne focused all their attention to the screen. The screen cleared and showed a golden dragon head with five spherical orbs around it.

"Cease your attack on this vessel or the captives will be executed! We have three females: two of the Hak'tyl Jaffa and one of the Tauri with the rank of Major!" the chilled the air in its distorted tone, "one of the captives is Lady Ishta! Comply!"

"Order the Excalibur to cease fire!" Lorne yelped, "pull back just a little…"

**KAMA**

**HATAK VESSEL**

**RESCUE FLEET**

Two jaffa hiding in the corner of the hall hiding from everyone.

"What have you learned?" Ryac asked.

"I've found a witness he was part of the first glider battalion that defended Kama during the initial attack,"

"Where?" Ryac asked quickly

"he is in the medical bay of the third ship!"

"We must go there at once?" Ryac suggested

"What about Yorak?"

"We must sneak aboard secretly…" Ryac answered.

**SPACE OF HAK'TYL HOMEWORLD**

The Soryu was backed against the planet while the Shol'va and the Excalibur waited a short distance away close together waiting for enemy's move.

**EXCALIBUR **

**CONTROL ROOM**

Col. Smith , Col. Lorne and Lt. Col Anderson beamed aboard leaving Rhey'yah on the Shol'va to organize the crew sent in by the Excalibur. Col. Smith , Col. Lorne, Lt. Col Anderson, Neith, and Chris Lawrence/Majel were discussing what had happened.

"No idea who we're facing?" Col. Smith said

"No, they took us by surprise," Lorne

"Could be the Jaffa," Smith looked at Neith accusingly,

"If you are implying anything!" Neith shouted

"I am implying nothing. I am concerned with the safety of my ship!" Smith shouted her aloof english accent highlighted by her anger

"Doubtful, why attack their own people; besides they have an assortment of technologies even copies of our 302s they could be anyone," Lorne explained

"Scans cannot penetrate the hull of the ship; but we can see they have suffered severe damage!" Smith said peeking in on a pad handed to her.

"What do we do about Lady Ishta and my sister," Neith said adamantly.

Everyone was silent.

"You have a puddle jumper on board right?" Anderson said, "we can do a rescue op!"

"We do not have anyone with the ancient gene on board. None of my people have receive the gene treatment Smith countered.

"I have it!" Anderson revealed

"How can you find them?" Smith asked sternly

"Huh..." Anderson was uneasy, "subcutaneous transmitter" he said quickly.

"We another problem, I received a report that the enemy has Kull warriors," Lorne said, "and god knows what else!"

Majel/Lawrenced gawked then his eyes glowed and quickly recovered. "You possess anti-replicator weapons yes?" Majel/Lawrence said in a Tok'ra tone, "I can attempt to modify them to the frequency necessary to keep the Kull warriors at bay," he said trying to sound confident.

"All right! we'll give this a try." Lorne believed.

**EARTH**

**PENTAGON**

**HOMEWORLD DEFENSE DEPARTMENT**

**BRIEFING ROOM**

The logo Homeworld Defense embellished the wall the US and SGC flags around the logo. The sign read DEFCON 3. The briefing room was filled with several key officers. The chairman of the joint chiefs, General Hank Landry, head of Stargate Command, General Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill Chairman of Homeworld Defense, Colonels Cameron Mitchell, Steven Caldwell, and Abe Ellis, commanders of the Odyssey, Daedalus, and Apollo are sitting in the briefing table.

"Our allies from the Free Jaffa government indicate they are rallying a fleet 12 ships with 10 more on the way within the next few days," Major Davis explained, "the commander of the fleet is Kanan."

"I recommend a preemptive attack on the enemy fleet," Col. Abe Ellis said, "right now, they out number our ships four to one. If we wait odds would turn to seven to one.

"Yes," Colonel Cameron Mitchell began, "but it would be seen as a declaration of war and they'd send a hundred motherships to take us out!"

"I agree with Col. Mitchell assessment, even with Avalon station we can't take on the entire Jaffa nation," Colonel Steven Caldwell agreed, "we need other options."

"Any diplomatic way out?" General Jonathan "Jack" O'neill interjected.

"All our diplomatic missions in Jaffa planets have either been detained or sent back, relatively unharmed." General Landry said, "they are not talking us."

"what about our allies?" O'neill raised the question.

"The IOA is following our lead on this; but, the Tok'ra and our other off-world allies do not wish to take sides," Major Davis explained.

"Excuse me sirs we've received word from Col. Samantha Carter that the Hamond will be here in two days while the Napoleon, Sun Tzu, and the Zaitzev will arrive within the week" Walter explained.

"Walter any news of the Excalibur?" O'nell asked

"No sir, we've also lost contact with the Hak'tyl base," Walter explained.

Everyone in the room heave a sigh. Deafening silence filled the room. They all suspected the same thing: a Jaffa attack on the Hak'tyl base

"All right!" O'neill broke the silence, "Hank I want you to begin sending the alpha site lists off world. Colonels I want your ships ready to depart within 12 hours, contact the governments of Russia, China, France, and Great Britain to rally all their F-302s to Avalon Station ready for rapid deployment."

The room was livid as everyone hurried rushed out for their respective tasks.

**SORYU**

Nesa and Major Jennifer Hailey covertly snuck through a hallway to a small compartment in the ship. There was an empty console. A Ken Rai soldier was on the floor. Nesa turned him over the man war scorched. _Must've been a power surge_ Hailey thought.

"We must search for Lady Ishta!" Nesa whispered sternly.

"Keep a look out…" Hailey signaled to Nesa. Hailey turned the screen. The image was blurred. Hailey gingerly a few keys to clear the image. The screen cleared up and characters appeared. Hailey recognize some of the characters _Oh my god they're ancient, _Hailey thought

Sirens sounded all over the room. Inaudible words sounded. "that sounded like an alert!" Nesa concluded, "we must move!"

"Wait!" Hailey said quickly punching keys. Nesa moved away. The image on the screen started to change. Ships schematics started to appear.

"HALT!" a Ken Rai appeared on the door with his fist raised pointing the gauntlet hand trained on Hailey.

Hailey was surprised she looked around Nesa had vanished. Hailey was alone her hands raised in surrender she was trapped.

**A/N I bet your wondering what Avalon Station is find out next time..**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Majel is the Tok'ra inside Sgt. Chris Lawrence so for right now they are inseperable. If I mention Majel/Lawrence means they are in the scene but if I mention Majel or Lawrence it means that is the one speaking or the one in control.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the franchise.**

**Chapter 10**

**EXCALIBUR**

**ENGINE ROOM**

Majel/Sgt. Chris Lawrence busily worked on the anti-replicator gun (ARG). There was a dismantled one on the control console. He was attempting to modify the frequency to dissipate the life giving properties of the Kull warriors.

Lt. Col. Richard Anderson approached behind him.

"Colonel!," Lawrence saluted him. Yes they shared control but the Sgt. Lawrence wanted to stick to protocol; so Majel indulged Lawrence.

"At ease…" Anderson said,

Sgt. Lawrence/Majel went straight back to work on the ARGs. Anderson stood beside the table.

"Heres an update the black ship is still out there; but, our scanners don't seem to penetrate the hull." Anderson explained hows it going?"

"I am attempting to modify the frequency configuration ARGs; but, there is no way to test their effectiveness without a live subject." Majel explained as his eyes glowed.

"You knew that when you suggested this plan," Anderson concluded.

"Yes, but, Sgt. Lawrence and yourself are a member of your armed forces, you believe in a code: _we leave no man behind_ I admire this and I would do all I can to rescue the hostages" Majel explained, "to that end I would like to join the rescue team." Majel said sincerely.

Anderson was ashamed and guilty, "look, I'm sorry about our earlier…_meeting._" Anderson apologetically said, "I thought…"

"I understand," Majel answered, "The Tok'ra have lost many of our brothers and sisters in the war with the Goauld; we feel the pain for each one. Especially, since there are little more than several thousand of us each death hurts as a race."

Anderson understood.

"I have almost finished modifying the ARGs. I need certain tools from the Shol'va," Majel said, "I must move quickly…"

"All right," Anderson said, "go! I'll pick a rescue team. We go in an hour"

**SORYU**

Major Jennifer Hailey stood with two soldiers of the Ken Rai at the door their arm blasters pointed at her. Hailey scan the room with her eyes looking for a weapon, cover anything. She found nothing. Nothing she could use in time before the guards cut her down. She knew it. _I am dead…_

One of the Ken Rai forcefully stepped forward towards her while the other stood at the door with his weapon trained on her. Keeping her hands in the air, Hailey turned her eyes from soldier to soldier. There was a silhouette by the door and suddenly the soldier at the door was swept off his feet with a big thud.

The guard close to Hailey turned his back to see what the noise was adrenaline pumped into Hailey. Taking advantage of the situation she threw herself at the guard. He fell back and she struggled and fought punching him again and again.

At the door, Nesa forcefully started choking the soldier with a golden chain. Using her knee to press on the man's back as leverage as she slowly pulled back on the reigns of the golden chain. The man struggled. He bucked trying to get his attacker off him. Nesa was steadfast as she kept at it until the man was gone. Nesa jumped to her feet and ran to help Hailey.

Hailey's quick attack gave her initial advantage; but, the soldier manage to counter was now on top of her choking her. Nesa kick the man on the side of the head pushing off from Hailey. The man rolled off and jumped to his feet. Before he could raise his arm, Nesa closed the distance and hit him with successive strikes to the abdomen, chest, neck then she spun around jumping kicking him on the side of the head. The soldier fell back on the floor. Nesa took a moment to be sure there was no more threat.

"Are you all right?" Nesa asked Hailey.

"Yep!" Hailey answered, "I've read the sensor logs. This ship has been in a fight with the Shol'va and the Excalibur. they have us as hostages. I've found escape pods; we need to get off this ship while we can!"

Nesa feminine features grimaced. She was repulsed by the idea, "We need to find Lady Ishta!"

Hailey's saw Nesa's determined look and knew she couldn't change her mind so she reluctantly nodded and went back to the computer screen. Nesa check the enemy soldiers as he scavenged their weapons and anything else she could find.

**SHOL'VA**

Majel/Sgt. Chris Lawrence pace through the halls of the Hak'tyl Ship: Shol'va. He was a flurry of emotions uneasy, angry, excitement, and several others that meshed together in combination. He reached the Engine Room of the Shol'va. Rhey'yah was all alone working on a console.

"What do you know of this enemy…" Sgt. Chris Lawrence breathing deeply.

"What are you talking about?" Rhey'yah answered defensively.

"Col. Lorne has informed us that there were _Kull warriors_ on the surface…" Lawrence accused

"So…" Rhey'yah said unfazed.

Lawrence grabbed Rhey'yah by the collar and pulled her to him. Rhey'yah eyes glowed and she tried to struggle. Lawrence's eyes glowed, "I know of the _Cadmus Experiment_! If I find out you knew about this…"

Rgey'yah struggled against Lawrence's immense hands as his grip tightened nearly choking her. Rhey'yah exerted effort and pushed Lawrence back.

"Funny," Rhey'yah spat defiantly "you seem to forget where your loyalties lay Majel of _the Tok'ra!"_

"I apologize…" Majel began.

"Perhaps humans of the Tauri are _unhealthy _hosts," Rhey'yah spat.

Her words hit Lawrence/Majel so hard he stepped back. He controlled his breathing and his eyes glowed.

"Sgt. Lawrence to the ring room! Sgt. Lawrence to the ring room!" the intercom sounded. Lawrence turned and got out of the room

"Your new Tauri host must've driven you mad…" Rhey'yah said spitefully.

Lawrence ignored her as he moved out.

**SHOL'VA CONTROL ROOM**

"My queen, the prisoners have escaped!" a man said.

"WHAT!" Hime Ling shouted. "what of the ships internal sensors?" Ling asked.

"Apologies my Queen the damage to the ship is extensive there are blind spots all over the ship!"

"Send all available repair crews on the Hyperdrive engines! Form search parties search every deck Find them. Place a mixed team of Ken Rai Soldiers and Kull warriors in the engine room, medical bay, and control room." Ling commanded.

"Yes my queen!"

Ling marched out of the control room to her private chambers. She told the guards to stay behind to protect the control room. The room was large and elegantly decorated with tapestries of ancient artworks similar to Asian antiquities. There was large bed shrouded by a thin white veil. Beside it was a dummy that wore a golden Ken Rai armor. A couple handmaidens elegantly approached her.

"Assist me!" Ling screamed.

The handmaidens undressed her elegant robes piece by piece to reveal her fair white skin and voluptuous feminine features. All of Ling's jewelry were similarly removed and gingerly kept by one of the hand maiden. One of the handmaidens pulled her hair stick freeing her long elegant black hair loose through the length of her back. The maidens then gave her black leather skin tight body suit that fitted into her form. They passed on several pieces of armor and strapped on her suit. The armor was similar to the Ken Rai warriors with scarlet red shade and dark black outlines with streaks of gold.

The handmaidens stepped away from her. She wore the armor well. Ling stepped forward to a wall which opened to reveal an armband. She took it and clasped it on her left forearm. A section of the wall opened up to revealed several Trinium Katanas. Each had differences in length and design. Ling picked the one in the middle. The tip had a dragon head and the body was engraved with runic inscriptions.

**SOLAR SYSTEM**

**EARTHs MOON**

**AVALON STATION**

A large station clamped to the side of the moon. There was a large dome on the side. The main structure was built beside the dome. The main building was built with a composite trinium alloy shaded grey. There were several runways and two massive skeletal platforms at the foreground. This was Avalon station Earth's Moon base. Standing on the dark side of the moon, it was invisible to anyone who didn't know where to look. It was constructed by the joint efforts of several major countries as well as a number of civilian contractors. Completed over a year ago, it served a dual purpose. The station was built for military and civilian use. The platforms serve as the stage for the final phase in the construction of X 304s as well as maintenance and repair. The dome telescope served as an observatory for the study of heavenly bodies and the occasional alien ships. It also served as final line of defense against an invasion from space before reaching Earth.

Three X 304 battleships hovered above it. Several F-304s were landing into the hangar bays. Tension was in the air. The smell of war.

General Jonathan "Jack" O'neill sat in the briefing room deep in Avalon Station alone. He was thinking. While he pretended to be dumb; but his thoughts filled him with fear and dread. _Seven years, it has been that long since he took a desk job. Since that time, earth has faced an invasion from mechanical bugs and evil ascended beings; yet, he has never been this worried in a long time. The fact of the matter is that the band wasn't around back him up this time around. Carter wasn't around to figure out some smart-ass superweapon or Daniel to talk his way out of it. Heck I'd settle for Teal'c silent glare to scare off the enemy _Jack thought, _yes, officially the Jaffa fleet is here to deliver an ultimatum; but, it could still go badly for Earth…_

There was a knock on the door, "Sir, the fleet is ready!" Walter informed him from the door.

With a sigh, Jack got up and went out the door. It is time to move the fleet to the Jaffa staging ground.

**EXCALIBUR**

**HANGAR**

Col. Lorne and Lt. Col. Anderson march to the Alteran puddle jumper on the side were a squad of six marines a couple of technicians along with Sgt. Lawrence loading up the modified anti-replicator guns on the far left Col. Smith waited.

"Be careful!" Lorne cautioned, "we don't know how long before that ship is hyperdrive capable. So find the hostages and get out quick!"

"Yes, sir!" Anderson answered

"Lt. Col. Anderson, I've assigned these men to join your team!" Smith explained.

"Thank you," Anderson said gratefully. Anderson scanned their men. They wore military fatigues and were armed to the teeth with a variety of weapons like P-90s, M-16 with RPG launcher attachments.

The hangar door burst open. Neith marched in wearing light brown armor carrying a staff weapon on her shoulder. As Neith came closer everyone saw she had painted her face. Her features were menacing a chill of fear crawled up Anderson's back.

"I wish to join this mission to save Lady Ishta and avenge my sisters!" She glared at Anderson.

"NO!" Anderson answered quickly to the shock of everyone, "As you can see the puddle jumper would be full and we still have to leave room for the hostages…" _Having a hormonally pissed off Jaffa could be a liability to this mission like Teal'c was with the whole Taneth thing, _Anderson reasoned out in his head.

Neith stared at him seething with rage. Anderson tried to look unfazed as Neith stared at him; but, tensed up in case she was going to do something stupid. Without a word, Neith stepped back and stared marched the column of men as if she was a commanding officer inspecting the troops. She stopped at the tallest toughest looking marine. He was more than twice her size he carried an M-60 machine gun. With lightning movement, she dropped him flat on his back like a ton of bricks then pointed her staff weapon straight at the marine's head. The staff weapon charged for a shot. The marines all pointed their weapons at her; but, Neith ignored them all and looked straight into Anderson's eyes.

"Relax"…lay down your arms!...at ease!" Smith and Lorne were yelling.

"For crying out loud" Anderson said with a sigh, "Jeez....Allright! Maybe we can squeeze you in…" Anderson said reluctantly, "…but I want you to remember two things: First, I am in charge. Second this is a rescue mission. We go in we get the hostages and get out!"

Neith pulled back her staff weapon and stepped back. "Neith of the Hak'tyl free Jaffa reporting for duty!" Neith said with a smile as she imitated a human salute.

"Move out!" Anderson said marching into the back of the puddle jumper. He had a bad feeling about this. All the soldiers marched in following him.

**A/N:**

**Please review. Okay, I may have gone a little over the top with the Neith thing. :)**

**Incognito:**

**Thanks for the per chapter review. Yes, Anderson is stressed out. Further, he is O'neill of season 6 so he has a bad experience with Tok'ra and Baal. Plus this is his first op and he thinks he's already lost his entire team. (how would you feel?) It is a good suggestion. I was debating on how I should do it the next story will need a lot of it; especially with "Cadmus Experiments". **

**Hidden:**

**This could escalate to a massive Galaxy wide war so just stay tune to find out.**

**As for updates I want to finish this within the week so just keep checking.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the franchise.**

**SORYU**

**HANGAR BAY**

The cloaked puddle jumper strolled straight into the starboard launch bay. Lt. Col. Richard O'neill piloted the jumper into the bay. The bay was completely empty; Anderson gave a sigh of relief. He was worried the cloak would be ineffective against whoever it was doing this.

"Strange…" Majel the Tok'ra inside Sgt. Chris Lawrence spoke.

"What is it?" Anderson asked.

"There is no damage to this section of the ship; but, life support is extremely low. The bay temperature is 0 °F and the amount of oxygen is minimal; but, endurable."

"Ah crap!," Anderson exclaimed, "how are we gonna do this?"

There was a quick motion that buzz right pass them. "What the hell was that!" Anderson exclaimed.

"Some kind of drone," Majel answered, "there seems to be no one here. In fact, this area seems to be completely automated…"

"Any place to land?" Anderson asked.

"Yes, there." Majel said.

Anderson landed the jumper where Majel was pointing. "Grab the lifesigns detector" Anderson ordered Lawrence. He and Sgt. Chris Lawrence moved to the back of the jumper. "I hope you brought warm underwear cause the place is ice cold" Anderson marshal the troops, "Okay team! We keep this simple we go in! we get out!" directing his eyes on Neith. She nodded.

"Get ready!" Anderson directed. The team cocked their weapons. Lawrence picked up the two modified ARGs and passed one to Anderson.

The door to the back of the jumper opened a chill of ice cold air hit Anderson's face driving a chill down his spine. "Teams of two go!" Anderson yelled, "guard positions!" Two by two they exited the jumper.

"You three secure the ship!" Anderson directed the jumper, "I want radio silence; unless, absolutely necessary!"

The bay was shaded green. The men kept their eyes open looking around for any enemy around. Neith made a slow full 360° sweep with her staff weapon raised to her chest.

"Lt. Colonel, over here!" Lawrence said raising the lifesigns detector to the wall, "there is an opening!"

Anderson approached beside it. "can you open it" Anderson asked Lawrence shivered as he opened the latch. There were crystal formations and Lawrence poked around. Without a word, the marines fell on one knee pointing their weapons at the door. Anderson took a deep breath as he flattened himself to wall adjacent to Lawrence and charged his ARG. The wall beside it opened. A breeze of warm air greeted them.

Anderson peeked in. He saw no guards the hall was empty. He signaled the marines in. After everyone entered, the door closed behind them. The warm air felt good on his skin.

Lawrence crouched to him. "This section of the ship seems to have a more suitable environment," Lawrence whispered to him.

"Major Hailey's subcutaneous beacon puts her here…" Majel informed Anderson pointing at the detector.

Anderson nodded; then, he performed hand signs to his men. The marines pressed forward. The corridors were very difficult to maneuver. The halls were clear; there were no openings or pillars for cover. _This could be a problem in a fight,_ Anderson concluded, _there were no guards yet which was usually a good sign._

**SPACE**

**JAFFA STAGING ZONE**

A hyperspace window formed and two X-304s appear. In front of them, 12 Jaffa Hatak class ships floated in orbit like a waiting beast.

**APOLLO CONTROL ROOM**

"Ok, all stop!" General Jonathan "Jack" O'neill ordered sitting at the command chair of the Apollo. Col. Abe Ellis sat beside him. The tension in the room was high. Everyone was tense.

The Daedalus and the Appollo stop several thousand kilometers from the Jaffa fleet.

"Open communications all frequencies translate to Gould." O'neill said sternly, "Howdy folks!" with a chuckle.

Ellis gave O'neill a funny look; but, quickly corrected himself since O'neill was his superior officer.

"Sir, I'm receiving a communication from one of the Jaffa ships!" Marks said

"On screen!" O'neill pointed

Kanan appeared on the throne of the motherships. "I am Kanan of the Illac Renin. People of the Tauri. As representative of the Free Jaffa I demand your unconditional surrender!

Anderson yawned covering his mouth looking bored. Kanan just continued with his rhetoric.

"You know I am going to have to think about that… " O'neill said, "Look we heard what happened and I promise you we didn't do it honest!

The screen split and Master Bratac appeared, "Greetings O'neill!"

"Bratac! Always good to see you," O'neill exclaimed

"I am only sorry it could not be under better circumstances," Bratac answered, "This fleet is only assembling to blockade Earth," Bratac declared, "I give you my word. No harm will come to your homeworld."

"I am going to have to get back to you on that…" O'neill said trying to sound more confident than he was.

**SORYU **

**CONTROL ROOM**

"My Queen, we have just received word from our spies in the field," a Ken Rai warrior said, "two Tauri battleships have reached the Jaffa staging ground."

"Excellent," Ling said with a sly grin, "have our spy proceed with the third phase of operation three kingdoms…"

**SORYU**

Major Jennifer Hailey was rapidly scanning the images on the screen as fast as humanly possible. She could barely understand the texts; so she used the keyword search for "ship attack" and "prisoners." All the output seemed to be a combination of several languages Ancient, Goauld, and a variety of other texts she couldn't understand.

"How much longer?" Nesa warily said as she guarded the door. Nesa squinted her eyes.

"This isn't working…" Hailey pounded her fists on the console, "I can't find her all the holding chambers are empty!

"You must Lady Ishta is injury we must find her!" Nesa said in a determined tone.

Nesa's words hit her. Hailey frantically pressed keys and the image change to internal schematics, "Lady Ishta was injured so she would need treatment. There seems to be several medical bays on this ship….," the screen shifted to a hallway with half a dozen dots, "but only one with just one patient and half a dozen guards." Hailey said as a matter of fact.

"We must move quickly!" Nesa exclaimed

As they were about to leave the screen shifted. "wow… what the heck…" Hailey exclaimed.

"What is it?" Nesa asked but not taking her eyes

"This ships just sent out orders to start the third stage of Operation three kingdoms," Hailey frantically did a search for records of operation "three kingdoms." The screen change several times. Hailey did a quick read. "According to this log this ship laid waste to a Jaffa settlement a few days ago using an Earth designed thermo nuclear device," Hailey explained, "for an operation called Three Kingdoms…." Hailey recalled a report that a Jaffa planet called Kama was attacked on the date of the log. _Oh my god!_ Hailey realized putting the pieces together _whoever they were they wanted to instigate an interstellar war but for what?_ "We need to take this memory pad!"

**APOLLO CONTROL ROOM**

"I don't trust this Kanan guy!" O'neill said as he reported Kanan's ultimatum.

"WOW! A SHIP JUST APPEARED BETWEEN US!" Marks yelled.

"WHAT!" O'neill looked up to Marks.

**OUTSIDE**

The two X 304s faced off with a fleet of Jaffa ships. Between them, a small black ship shaped like a shark appeared out of nowhere. It fired a barrage of half a dozen missiles at the Jaffa fleet. The black ship then disappeared. The missiles impact the Jaffa vessels. Four impact one Jaffa vessels and two hit two vessels separately. The Hatak vessel that took the blunt of the damage burst into a ball of flame

"What happened to the other ship?" Ellis yelled.

"Its gone sir!" Marks said

"What about the Jaffa fleet!" Anderson yelled

"One of the Jaffa mothership has been blown away two others heavily damaged," Marks explained, "Master Bra'tac's ship is badly damaged!"

"Open communications to Kanan!" Anderson ordered.

"He aint answer," Marks said, "the rest of the Jaffa fleet is opening fire!"

"Battle stations!" Ellis ordered.

"Open fire but just disable them; do not go for the kill!" O'neill ordered, "signal Col. Mitchell! We punch a hole and get the hell out of here!"

**SPACE**

The Jaffa fleet pounded the two earth vessels from all sides gliders opened fire. They surrounded them and pressed on the attack. The earth ships held their own with their superior Asgard shields. The earth ships begin opening fire.

Suddenly the X 304 Odyssey appeared out of nowhere firing plasma cannons at the Jaffa vessels disabling them from behind. The Jaffa fleet was taken by surprise that they didn't even have the chance open fire. Passing the Jaffa fleet, the Odyssey joined the others jumped into Hyperspace.

The X 304 Odyssey is the most powerful earth battleship in the fleet. The second X 304 battleship that rolled out of the assembly line; but, was personally modified by the Asgard then upgraded by Daniel Jackson to have cloaking technology and powered by an Ancient ZPM. It was the perfect ace in the hold_,_ General O'neill held it back just in case.

**APOLLO COMMAND CENTER**

"Pull back to Avalon station," O'neill ordered with a sigh of relief,

"Send a message to Avalon to prepare for an attack!" Ellis said, "cause I think we just declared war…"

O'neill nodded fearing the worst.

"Marks pull up the scans of that third ship!" O'neill ordered, _where the hell did that ship come from?_

**A/N:**

**Darn I'm sorry my vacation officially ends today. I have a lot of stuff to do but I promise I will get this done as soon as possible. By my estimates, there are a couple more chapters left. There will be more character deaths soon so you have been warned. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the franchise.**

**A/N: **Avalon the idea is midway. The explanation below, originally this was intended to be up to chapter 12 but now maybe 14 to 15. I hope you guys like it.

**Chapter 12**

**SORYU**

"Report!" the shadow image said in a cold unemotional tone.

Ling kneeled with her head low. She fearfully took a deep breath, "We came upon stiff resistance my lord. There was a presence of a large force of Tauri warriors."

"What is their purpose?"

"I believe they were building a new type of battleship," Ling surmised, "before we could complete the mission we were attacked by the new Tauri battleship X-304 Excalibur and a new battleship I do not know of."

"What is the status of the Soryu?"

"We have kept the Tauri ships at bay with the capture of your prize; but, the ship is heavily damaged. The crew is busy with repairs to the engines. We will flee soon."

"No," the voice said loudly, "destroy both vessels! There must be no witnesses!"

Ling paused at the impossibility of her task; but she was more afraid of the emperor than death itself, "by your command!"

**-----**

Major Jennifer Hailey and Nesa of the Hak'tyl carefully made their way through the halls of the ship. The halls were dark and difficult to traverse. The minimal lighting seemed to indicate that the ship was on emergency power. Nesa was in the lead as Hailey trailed behind carrying a memory core. Hailey physically took the memory core from the console. It contained a record of the ships activities including the record of the communications log. Lunging the core around was difficult work luckily they had yet to encounter any guards. _Most of them must be focused on repairing the ship._ Hailey reasoned. It was the ultimate good news bad news situation with the crew focused on fixing the ship; they manage to move unimpeded; bad news because the less time they had to find Ishta and get out of here.

The pair came upon a crossing in the hall.

"We need to go left!" Hailey muttered

Nesa suddenly stopped raising her fist in the air, "someone approaches…" she spoke softly. Hailey couldn't hear anything at first; but, she trusted Nesa's Jaffa instinct. The pair ducked for cover across each other behind a small arch on the right crossing. Hailey leaned the core on the side of the wall. Still Hailey couldn't hear anything. A few seconds pass; then foot steps. The steps were quick; but, quiet. Nesa gave her a look. She nodded in agreement. Nesa gave a signal and they struck the on coming attackers.

Nesa's punch was blocked; but, Hailey manage hit. "AW!" in a familiar annoying voice Hailey recognized as Lt. Col. Richard Anderson her annoyingly arrogant superior officer. Hailey didn't know her that well because he was recently given command over what she believed to be her team.

"Hailey!" Anderson yelled covering his face with both hands.

"oooh! Sorry sir!" Hailey said apologetically.

"At ease!" Sgt. Chris Lawrence called out. Hailey looked pass them six marines were pointing their weapons at them. The cautiously lowered their weapons. Hailey turned to Nesa, she was hugging an Amazon looking woman wearing way too much eyeliner. "Sister!" Nesa said happily. Hailey squinted pass the war paint; and recognized her as Neith, Nesa's sister.

Anderson massaged his face. Hailey got him square on the nose. Anderson straightened up.

"Sorry sir!" Hailey with a feint hint of guilt, "what are you doing here?"

"We're here to rescue you!" Anderson wailed.

"Are you all right?" Neith asked.

"Yes, sister we are both all right," Nesa answered back.

"Good," Neith said, "Where is Lady Ishta?"

"We believe she is being held in that direction." Hailey answered.

"Listen to me…" Neith looked her sister in the eyes, "I want you to go back there. The humans have a cloaked ship!"

"I will join you!" Nesa pleaded.

"You are my sister!" Neith said angrily, "You will obey me!"

"NO!" Nesa said defiantly, "I am a Hak'tyl warrior!"

"Look…" Hailey said sternly, "you don't know where Ishta is, we do and I can tell you right now you are going to need everyone you've got to get to her and get her out!"

Neith gave Hailey a look that Anderson recognized; and he tensed up ready to defend Hailey if Neith was going to floor her.

Neith's face softened; "lead the way!"

Anderson gave a quick sigh of relief and said, "you heard the lady lets move out!"

**KAMA FLEET**

**MOTHERSHIP**

Jaffa patrols marched through the halls. After they passed, Ryac appeared out of the corner. Ryac snuck aboard the mothership using an Asgard transport beam; after, he told Yorak he would rest in his own ship. Security was lax for a mothership. After all it had been a long day and there were no unidentified ships that arrived to put the men on edge. Further many injured were still coming in. They were trapped in the ruins of the planet below. Ryac climbed down a ladder to the main cargo hold; which, was converted into an emergency medical bay for all the wounded after the attack on Kama.

Ryac wore a robe of healers as he made his way to the lower deck. He strolled through the corridor to the cargo bay. He pulled up the robe to conceal his face so that he could not be recognized; he couldn't be sure who to trust. The records he accessed showed clear signs of tampering. Ryac pushed open the door to the cargo bay. The sight he saw made his heart bleed. Hundreds of wounded people were lying on the floor crammed together with little room. A few other healers went from group to group trying to help the various injuries which range from simple bruises to near death smoldering burns.

Ryac kept to his work. He needed to search for a member of the Seventh Glider squad of Kama; who was on the frontline during the attack. He already had proof that the images brought to the Jaffa Council Chambers were _inaccurate_. After an examination of the ships records, it seemed the image shown by Kanan was over a day older than the image shown in the Council Chambers. The image did show a Tauri vessel attack; but, the question arose why attack slaughter everyone leave, only to return a day later, and attack again instead of waiting in ambush if it was their intention to attack.

**APOLLO**

"Sir, I've got Col. Mitchell on the line…" Marks declared.

"Put him on," General Jonathan "Jack" O'neill ordered.

The screen opened and Col. Cameron Mitchell appeared from the bridge of the Odyssey, "sir bad news…I just heard from the puddle jumper we left behind approximately two hours ago the a dozen Hatak ships arrived and reinforced the ships. Further subspace communications indicate that Kanan is calling for more ships to join them."

O'neill paused lost in thought, _I really wish the band was here as back up_.

**DAKARA**

**HOLDING ROOM**

Teal'c meditated to keep his mind calm. No one disturbed them for some time; and, thoughts of what is happening outside. Rak'nor paced anxiously in their small cell. The door opened and five Jaffa rushed into the room. Teal'c opened his eyes. He slowly stood up. One look at the warrior's eyes he saw they had ill –will in their hearts. He and Raknor exchanged looks. They silently communicated what they both saw.

"Master Kanaan was attacked; we wish to learn what you know of Tauri defense capabilities" the leader said then he pulled out a three-pronged rod which both of them recognized as a Goauld Torture device for extracting information. The prongs charged as current of electricity, "Which one would like to go first?"

"Bind their hand!" the leader barked but before the guards got close Rak'nor activated the stun device given by Ry'ac with a shrill of noise and a quick flash the group of Jaffa were stunned. The proximity of the device's activation caused Teal'c and Raknor's ears to ring; but, they closed their eyes for the flash so unlike their would-be assailants who deaf and blind they were just a little hard of hearing. Teal'c and Rak'nor focused and jumped into the attack. With a few well placed blows they manage to incapacitate their opponents.

Rak'nor said as he looked out the door; with no one in sight he signaled Teal'c to follow.

"We must flee!" Teal'c said.

"To Earth!" Teal'c answered.

**SORYU**

Anderson used a periscope to look around the corned where Hailey directed to the medical bay. He saw four kull warriors and four humans clad in red armor holding some kind of rods.

"Looks like the place," Anderson whispered passing the periscope to Hailey.

"Yeah, that should be the place," Hailey murmured

"Okay, Lawrence take Hailey and two men circle around; we come in from both sides." Anderson instructed.

Anderson waited for a few moments.

"We are in position…" the radio whispered.

"Go!" Anderson said with a signal he rolled accros the hall and open fired with his modified ARG gunfire soon followed. Two Kull warriors and one Ken'rai went down before they knew what hit them the others began to react but with no cover and from both sides they were quickly neutralized.

"Perimeter secure!" Majel/ Lawrence said in a human voice.

"Watch our six," Anderson said as he threw his Arg to one of the marines, "Lawrence the door!"

Lawrence opened a panel and quickly opened the door.

Anderson, Lawrence, Hailey, Neith, and Nesa went in. There were a number of computer consoles and at the wall the there she was Lady Ishta a number of tubes were attached to her arms, neck and a small device attached to her right temple.

"My Lady!" Nesa shouted as she charged to her. Ishta was still injured but she looked much better than before.

"Hailey figure out if we can get her out safely," Anderson ordered.

"I will assist!" Majel said.

Hailey gave him a second look.

"I apologize. We are not properly introduced I am Majel of the Tok'ra," he said with a bow

"Do it later!" Anderson berated.

**SORYU**

**Another part**

"My hime! there are intruders on the ship" the internal communications called in.

"Where," she said angrily

"Medical bay!

"Direct all available personnel there!" Ling ordered, "I will follow. I want weapons and hyper drives ready now." Ling screamed as she ran down the halls.

**APOLLO**

Col. Cameron Mitchell, Col. Steven Caldwell appear on a split screen; while Col. Abe Ellis and General O'neill stood. They discussed dense strategy on the strategy board of the Apollo control room

"With the destruction of the Ancient weapons platform destroyed during Wraith attack on Area 51. I've been looking over our compliments and have taken the liberty of coming up with strategy to defend Earth," Col. Abe Ellis suggested. "We have three X 304s, three hundred F-302 fighters, four puddle jumpers."

"Go on ahead," O'neill said.

"I recommend we power down Avalon station to avoid detection; and, we put the Apollo and the Daedalus on stationary orbit over Earth accompanied by half the squadron to draw a line on earth. The Jaffa will most likely deploy their gliders and smaller ships to attack first. During the engagement, the remaining wing of F-302s and the Odyssey will launch from Avalon and attack from their rear. Hopefully, it would draw several of the Jaffa ships for Avalon with its compliment of Asgard beam weapons and rail guns they should keep a number of them busy. When the motherships and their escorts are busy fighting on two fronts the Puddle Jumpers will sneak in the middle of their lines and attack. With their drone weapons, they could take three maybe four ships.

"It is a good strategy," Caldwell admitted, "but depending on the their numbers its not going to be good enough."

"Plus they could just send in more ships," Mitchell reminded, "I recommend we bring Atlantis back on Earth; until this crisis is resolved."

"It won't be here for weeks even with a full compliment of ZPMs" O'neill answered

"What about the wormhole drive?" Caldwell asked.

"Can't its too risky; besides it will take too much power and Atlantis would have enough left for a fight if we use it," O'neill explained, "we will have to make do with Ellis' plan until the remaining fleet arrives."

Mitchell's attention was caught off the monitor.

"What have you got for me Cam?" O'neill asked.

"Cadman just came back with the Odyssey's sensor records it turns out there was a ship in the underside of the Apollo it appeared for about 9 seconds to fire 6 objects then vanished again," Mitchell explained.

"Unknown ship, it was too big to be a fighter but too small to be a battleship."

"Could it be an Al'kesh or cargo ship?" Caldwell suggested, "Perhaps one of the other Jaffa factions?"

"No, we've never come across this kind of ship before. Also the objects it fired left an energy signature." Mitchell continued.

Cam pressed a few buttons, looking confused.

"What is it?" O'neill asked.

"it was very similar to drone weaponry but with 6 to 7 times more explosive yield,"

Everyone was shocked. Drone weapons were of left over ancient military weapon. They could seek a target just by a thought and cut through Jaffa shields like they weren't there. The sheer power of the weapons was devastating even at small numbers. As far as they knew, no Jaffa factions have them in fact the only one known race to still using them was Earth.


	13. Chapter 13 Duel

**Hyperspace**

**Apollo**

**Bridge**

The colonels are discussing the sudden appearance of an unidentified vessel that provoked the Jaffa fleet.

"Do you think the Jaffa are behind this?" Col. Stephen Caldwell of the Daedalus asked.

"Its unlikely sir. The missiles were similar to Ancient drone weapons. I don't think the Jaffa have access to that type of ordinance," Col Cameron Mitchell of the Odyssey explained, "further the ship that launched the attack used a cloaking device that was completely different to the Jaffa cargo ships. The fact is our Asgard sensors only detected them due to the increased efficiency from the ZPM and Asgard core."

"That's true we barely saw a shadow from our end," Caldwell agreed.

"They could have procured the technology from the Ori," Ellis interjected, "The Ori were Ancients themselves and they taught the people of origin their knowledge."

"That is a possibility," Cam supposed, "but they are pacifist now; and we've never seen them use this type of ship before."

"well…." Ellis began, "that doesn't mean squat…"

"Lets bottom line this," General Jonathan "Jack" O'neill broke his silence, "this changes nothing. The immediate threat still exists and it is coming for us." Everyone looked to Col. O'neill for orders.

"Cam I want you to keep the Asgard core working on the data you collected on the bogey," Jack ordered, "look for a means to cut through its stealth. In the meantime I want everyone to boost power to the sensors. I don't want to see that ship blindsiding us when the Jaffa come!" O'neill rose, "Col. Ellis you have the bridge' I'll report back to the president and the IOA." O'neill said as he exited the control room. O'neill tried to sound as confident as possible. He focused on his tasked but could help but wonder who were they really fighting?"

**Kama Fleet**

**Restricted Medical Bay**

Ryac kneeled in a huddled circle beside a man with bandages on his face red blots permeated through the thin cloth drenching it in blood. From what Ryac could see this man was beyond help. He was simply waiting to die. Generations of breeding and indoctrination to false gods made the Jaffa a race of warriors with stoic attitude and reverence to strenght. So much so that science of medicine was very primitive. While it is true that the Jaffa inherited Goauld healing devices only they could use them; besides, most of the injuries here required a sarcophagus. The sarcophagus was used boost health and longevity. It could even return those who had just died; but at a cost. The repeated use of a sarcophagus changes a man. They turn a man's hearts dark and corrupt their soul. Still Ryac couldn't help but yearn to have a device here to save even some is better than none. Unfortunately most sarcophagi were lost either during the Replicator invasion, Ori wars or stolen to be sold by the Lucian Alliance. There was no doubt that some faction leaders kept a few for themselves or their allies despite knowing the side effects.

Ryac peered through the bandages to see the man's face. It was ___, the man he was looking for. Ryac placed a ball que, a goauld recording device. Ryac search his pocket and took a small pack. Ryac hesitated for a moment. the man could die; but, if Ryac didn't get all the answers millions more will follow. He resolved to do his duty; better we die for the truth than live in a lie. He crushed it with his hand and pressed it on the man's nose. It was a Tauri herb called salt…smelling salt. It could wake a man with its pungent odor. Ryac did not want to do it; but, he needed answers. The man's eyes shot open. Ryac covered his mouth with one hand and restrained him with the other.

"Tek'mak tei brother, I am Ryac of Tulak hear me I need to know what happened here," Ryac asked, "who did this to our people?"

The man tried to mumble a scream.

"Hear me you are a Jaffa warrior. You must bear the pain. Your people need you to share what you know."

The man sniveled and nodded Ryac carefully uncovered the man's mouth. He was shaking bearing the pain all over his body.

The man swallowed, "one…ship…black as…void…it attacked wi..with…out warning. We try…ttto fight…" he gasped, "we could not."

"Was the ship Tauri?" Ryac asked.

The man shook his head, "no," his entire body started to tremble, "it…it was… unlike anything I…." the man gasped. His body jerked and spasm, he took one last breath.

Ryac felt the man, "May your soul find peace in Kheb." Ryac whispered.

Ryac raised his hood and grabbed the ball que. Perhaps this would be enough to convince the council.

"Halt who goes there!"

Ryac turned to Jaffa guards raised zats at him. Ryac rolled and ducked as they fired at him. Ryac fired back as he ran. Something told him Yorak didn't want the truth to get out.

**Hyperspace**

**Apollo**

**Bridge**

O'neill entered the room. "Get me the Odyssey," He marched to the chair immediately fell on the Captain's chair feeling exhausted. Mr. Coolidge the IOA represented had just chewed him out about protocol and procedure in diplomacy with the Jaffa and threatened to relieve him of command. O'neill really didn't like Coolidge he was annoying and a bureaucrat. It was one time he really missed his P-90 or even his 9 mil. The President overruled him and kept O'neill in charge. The IOA manage to convince the President to give O'nell additional orders.

Cam appeared on screen.

"Cam the IOA has ordered me to tell you withdraw your ship and join Col. Samantha Carter and the rest of the fleet and stand by outside the Solar system in Pluto. Atlantis has been ordered to prepare to return back the Milky way Galaxy. The IOA wants the fleet and Atlantis to get to the final alpha site destination. The alpha site list was a list of the best and brightest the Earth had to offer. They were to be evacuated to a secret planet in the event Earth was destroyed by enemy attack. Originally the list had a few hundred names now there were over several thousand people from every nation and race on the planet. While Earth didn't have any major infrastructure or colonies on other planets to support that many people, the evacuees would be divided among one of the off-world bases until Atlantis was recalled from Pegasus. The Ancient City had enough resources to support millions of people if they had sufficient power.

"What why?" Cam oppose, "The Odyssey is our best ship! We have the Asgard core and ZPMs"

"Which is why they want you out of harms way the ship is too valuable to loose," O'neill amswered

It was still a few hours until they got home; but they had already taken precautions all military forces on earth are mobilizing and the alpha site lists were being evacuated. If Earth falls you will need the fleet to defend whats left.

"But Sir!" Cam protested.

"You have your orders!" O'neill said curtly.

**SORYU**

"Sir we got a lot of company!" Major Jennifer Hailey shouted. Weapons fire filled the air as Hailey and the rescue team laid down cover fire. Neith of the Haktyl was down on one knee as she carefully aimed at the on coming attackers. The rescue team got Ishta out of the medical bay. They were on their way to the hangar bay when security patrols found them. They were now retreating.

"Keep them pinned!" Lt. Col. Richard Anderson yelled as he fired with his P-90. Two other marines opened fire on the oncoming patrol, "grenade!" Anderson yelled as he through a grenade to the patrol. BOOM! An explosion erupted in the corridor and the energy weapons stopped. Smoke filled the corridor then heavy foot steps echoed in the silence. A silhouette formed. The smoke cleared and there it was a pair of Kull warriors appeared. They slowly but purposefully marched through the hallway. Unaffected by a hail of bullets hitting them, they marched on opening fire with their arm bands. The two marines beside Anderson was hit. A shot narrowly missed his temple. Hailey opened fire with her modified ARG the two unstoppable Kull warriors fell to their knees but a hail of energy blasts filled the corridor as a group of Ken Rai warriors used the fallen Kull as human shield to cross the corridor.

"Fall Back!" Anderson ordered. Anderson, Neith, and Hailey laid quick fire to try to slow down the patrol teams running them down. They were just a few more meters from the Hangar. Anderson optimistically believe they were going to make it.

A few meters behind them Nesa, Neith sister, followed two marines as they quickly ran to the Hangar. Sgt. Chris Lawrence/Majel carried the unconscious Ishta on his shoulders in a fireman's carry. Lawrence was injured but he still felt great; his newly acquired Tok'ra symbiote Majel was doing well inside him. In fact Majel was doing better than expected. Normally Tok'ra get a dying, sickly, malnourished, or elderly host from slave worlds or primitive human cultures very rarely do they get a human in peak physical condition with the will of a warrior like Lawrence. With Lawrence's physique and will combine with Majel experience and healing abilities they would make a great match.

"Faster girl we're almost there!" Lawrence yelled as he picked up the pace.

Neith carried the modified ARG; shifting her gaze to make sure no kull warrior ambushed them.

--

Ling had arrived in the corridor with additional Ken Rai warriors. She surveyed the mess. Several of her men were dead. One member of the patrol saw her and saluted.

"Report!" she said plainly.

"The patrols are chasing them through corridor 18 in H level!"

Ling pressed on his arm communicator, "Seal corridors 22!" Ling ordered. Ling turned around, "take G tunnel and cut them off in corridor 22!" Ling commanded, "you keep running them down; but, hold off on corridor 20! My party will finish them." The men behind her moved back as they distance they shimmered away and vanished.

**Kama Fleet**

Yorak sat in the Tel'tak the viewer shimmered. Kanan appeared on screen.

"How goes the rescue?" Kanan asked.

"We have save all that can be saved," Yorak answered.

"What did the survivors say?" Kanan asked.

"The same as the initial reports; the Tauri came decimated the defenders and drop a device of great explosive power!"

"I see," Kanan commented eyeing him intently, "I need all available ships for the attack on the Tauri homeworld! Bring the injured to the closest Chapa Ai send them to Dakara. They can serve as further proof for the council. Meet the fleet in these coordinates.

"Yes, my lord!"

The screen faded out.

"Vorash!" Yorak yelled, "detain the ones in the restricted bay. The rest will be sent to Dakara…"

"My Lord, what about Ryac son of Teal'c?"

Yorak thought for a moment, "Seal the ship. Fire at his ship disable the engines and communications only! Nothing can save the Tauri!"

"yes my lord!"

"My family will be avenged…" Yorak whispered.

----

**SORYU**

Neith, Anderson, and Hailey joined Nesa and Lawrence as they headed to the Starboard Hangar bay. The patrols seem to have laid off them. Anderson had a bad feeling creeping up his spine. This was a ship not really a lot of places to hide in here.

"Sir we have a problem!" a marine called.

The corridor was sealed.

"_Crap!" _Anderson uttered.

"Marine! C 4!" Anderson ordered.

The marine gave Anderson two blocks of C 4. Anderson set the charge through the hall. Neith pushed Anderson away without warning. Suddenly a specter appeared from nowhere. A blade cut through the air, right where Anderson was standing. The two marines weren't so lucky; as they were slashed dead by the shadows. Anderson jumped to his feet; but Neith had already thrown herself into the fray smashing one of the attackers with her staff weapon. She was now dueling with another. Shadows were appearing and disappearing as they hacked the team. Nesa was supporting Hailey pushing her aside as she used the ARG to block the sword forcing it into a glancing blow. Lawrence set Ishta down and was struggling with one of the attackers. Lawrence's eyes glowed as he used his dual strength to force one of the attackers down with his bare hands. With a clang the sword fell from his hands then he use a combat training move to pin the man down. With great effort Lawrence twisted the arm until he heard a crack. Another appeared on top of him with his sword about stab Lawrence from behind; but Hailey covered him with her P 90. Anderson raced up to them and fired on an empty hallway in case more were on the way.

Someone jumped Anderson from behind the sword barely missing him; but, the surprise and force of the shock made him pushed down on the detonator. The door behind them exploded the blast forcing everyone to the floor. Anderson turned and saw the door blasted open.

"Everyone fall back!" he was about to move but stopped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" a feminine scream filled the air. Anderson looked up and saw Nesa on her knees her shoulder was bleeding one of the attackers manage to cut her deeply. The attacker wore a more regal armor lined with gold and the attacker didn't have a helmet she had jet black long hair.

"Any last words Jaffa?" Ling said.

Nesa whimpered then she eyed her defiantly, "I die free!"

"…you will make a poor edition to my wall. Are you the best your people have to offer?" Ling scoffed as she raised her katana overhead focused for a beheading blow. Suddenly staff blasts fired on Ling. Ling stepped back and vanished.

Neith poised herself for Ling's reappearance. A quick slash came for her but Neith's senses gave her just enough warning to jump back but not without swinging her staff weapon to smash Ling's right arm smashing the stealth device.

"Human!" Neith shouted referring to Hailey, "take my sister and go! More are coming!"

Hailey heaved up Nesa as Anderson helped her carry Nesa her blood dripping from her arm. Lawrence quickly picked up Ishta and ran.

Nesa defiantly tried to stand but she was too weak. She was loosing too much blood and she could barely move her feet.

"Sister…" Nesa whispered

"I will follow! Go!" Neith screamed as she dodge another slash.

Anderson was the last, "Come on!" he yelled but Neith couldn't turn her back lest she get stabbed. Anderson looked through the P 90 but he could get a clean shot because Neith was too close.

"Save my sister!" Neith urged as she parried another slash.

Anderson took one last look before he ran through the hole as he heard foot steps echo in the hall. He knew Neith could not get out.

"Go!" Neith urged, "now! Save my sister!

Anderson and Neith shared a look and turned away.

Ling and Neith were struggling against each other with supreme effort. Suddenly Ling stepped back much to the confusion of Neith. Ling raised her left arm, "All patrol teams hold position!"

Neith craned her neck as Ling looked at her.

"I am Hime Ling first daughter of the emperor of the Mein Jin Dynasty. Second in line to the throne of the empire," Ling introduced herself with a quick bow.

Then Neith understood what she wanted. Ling wanted a duel to the death. This was good news for two reasons: this would buy her sister and their allies more time to flee; also as a warrior to see who was the best. Ling's earlier blows show precision and skill that could rival even Lady Ishta. This woman was a worthy opponent.

Neith stood straight and let her staff rest on her left arm. She wiped the sweat off her face as the war paint was smudge from sweat and dirt. She gave her a Jaffa salute with her right fist to her chest, "I am Neith of the Hak'tyl. Sworn servant of Lady Ishta.

Neith raised her staff and Ling made her stance. Neith studied her opponent. Ling sheath her katana on her left hip. She crouched with her right foot forward ready to draw it in one quick move. Judging from her stance, she was very experienced. Neith stood her ground. Neith wanted her enemy to make the first move.

Ling charged in drawing her in rapid move. Neith jumped back to evade the weapon. Ling quickly recovered charged with a straight forward thrust. Neith swiped her staff and deflected the thrust. Ling spun around and swiping her sword at Neith's head. Neith spun her swung her staff 180 degree but Ling bend back. Neith swung back to hit Ling's knees but Ling jumped to evade she then thrust down with her sword so hard it broke the ground. Neith barely manage to evade it. Neith paced back relaxing herself. Ling had been very aggressive; while, this woman agreed to this one on one duel; she needed to capture the rescue team. So she would need to finish this quickly, Neith concluded.

Ling took a step back. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. _This Jaffa was far more skilled than the last one, _Ling thought with a smile.

"Neith of the Hak'tyl," Ling said nonchalantly, "I just burned your world and slaughtered your sisters they are not worth the air they breath," Ling taunted.

Neith gave her a murderous look. She started to breath heavily.

"For a race of warriors Jaffa in are poor warriors…I cannot believed the ancient emperors refused to face the Goauld a hundred years ago," Ling pressed, "especially the last one I fought. She was a poor warrior. I had faced her twice and defeated her with little effort. You only prolonged her worthless life."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Neith screamed as she threw herself at Ling. Charge in swinging. Ling grinned she manage to rouse her and made her careless in fighting.

**SORYU **

**STARBOARD HANGAR BAY**

Anderson and the rest boarded up the Puddle jumper. Anderson started up the jumper. Nesa tried to protest. Lawrence restrain her with great effort despite her injuries and size. Andesron ignored her. The jumper started to rise. The gates were sealed. Anderson maneuvered to the gate not stopping. Not even cloaking he raced through the gate. The jumpers weapons went on line.

"Hailey contact the Excalibur!" Anderson ordered.

**CORRIDOR**

They traded blows again and again. Ling was on the defensive; but, she had Neith right where she wanted her. Neith swiped her staff straight down. Ling shifted her feet and evaded it. Ling jumped up and slashed straight down. Neith tried to block the blade but the her staff gave way broken in half. The force of the blow severed the staff and slashed Neith on the shoulder. Neith groaned as she fell back on her knees.

A large grumbling sound vibrated through the ship.

Ling took a deep breath and relaxed, "Any last words Jaffa?" She asked

"I am victorious!" Neith said spitefully

"Really why is that?" Ling countered

"My sister is safe. Our lady is safe." Neith said with a grin.

"Really now!" Ling raised her arm, "destroy them!" she said

**OUTSIDE**

The puddle jumper maneuvered as the Soryu opened fire. The Excalibur moved to close the distance to the jumper; but it was too far. The jumper took a hit grazing one of the engines. They barely limped forward before it took a direct hit.

The Excalibur shifted and went for the Soryu. Openning fire on the Soryu. Explosions echoed into the Soryu. The Soryu returned fire but the Excalibur's shield held.

**INSIDE**

"We destroyed the scout ship but the battle ship is attacking"

Ling smiled savoring the look on Neith's face as fear filled her, "Engage hyperdrive and flee."

**OUTSIDE **

The Soryu turned around and entered hyperspace.

**INSIDE**

"Now to you…." Ling said as she grinned raising her sword beside Neith.

**A/N**

Thanks for the reviews. This should have happened earlier. I am glad I finally finished it just a few chapters left. The Jaffa are still going for Earth.

Please review. How do you guys feel about it?


	14. Chapter 14 Vendetta

**Chapter 14: Vendetta**

**X 304 EXCALIBUR**

Col. Richard Anderson, Major Jennifer Hailey, Sgt. Chris Lawrence, and Nesa of the Hak'tyl and two marines appeared out of thin air after a brilliant flash of light from the Asgard transport beam. An explosion shuddered through the ship. Anderson turned to see the jumper they were on blew up in a red-orange cloud.

"Now that's timing!" Anderson cheered, "everybody all right?" As if on cue, there was a drop; Anderson turned to see Hailey kneeling beside a collapsed Nesa unconscious.

"We need a doctor here!" Hailey yelled

"I can do you better!" Smith volunteered, "four to beam straight to the infirmary!"

"Weapons! Blasts that thing out of the sky!" Smith shouted.

**OUTSIDE**

The Excalibur opened fire with the Asgard plasma beams on the Soryu causing heavy damage. The Soryu was on fire but it was blocked by the Excalibur's shields. The black ship turned and entered hyperspace to flee.

**KAMA**

**JAFFA MOTHERSHIP**

A Jaffa mothership drifted into space alone. The ship was dark; it has been in a bad fight and lost. Inside, the halls were dark. Three figures walked through the halls talking. Ryac and his officers were talking on their way to the Tel'tak, control room.

"We've lost power through out the ship."

"We have no communications or hyperdrives we do not have the equipment to repair the ship." Another said, "we do have some sublight engines…"

"how far are we from the nearest planet with a stargate?" Ryac asked massaging hus temple.

"One month…" he answered

"We must get this information to the Jaffa council!" Ryac said with a sense of frustrated urgency, "what about the gate on the planet?" he asked

"Our last scans indicated that the chapa ai survived; but, the atmosphere over the planet is highly toxic even to a Jaffa!"

Ryac thought for a moment and grinned, "I need you to get me to the Glider bay!" Ryac ran through the hall not waiting.

His two officers shared an uneasy look. Their commander Ryac often made rash and insane tactics; and he had the same look he had just now.

**X 304 EXCALIBUR**

**MEDICAL BAY**

Hailey stepped forward medical bay. Though it was tight the walls could be opened to the cargo bay for additional room; in case of massive battle casualties. Hailey was supposed to meet Col. Smith for a debriefing with Earth regarding that mysterious ship and the memory core she and Nesa manage to steal. She still had an hour to get ready. She managed a quick shower which was a blessing after the mess they were in the past couple of days and a quick scan of the memory core. The technology behind it was highly advanced. The only time she manage to see that kind of tech was from the ancients unfortunately that is all she could determine without better equipment. The core seems to have been encoded only to work on a type of extremely coded mainframe of the alien ship. She dared not proceed any further in case it had system traps. Right now, Hailey concerned about her new friend Nesa; especially after they had to leave, her sister Neith on an enemy ship probably dead. The doctor told her Nesa was awake; but, weak.

"You must stay in bed!" A male doctor with thinning grey hair in a flight jacket said; next to bed as she was trying to drag someone away.

"No!" a feminine voice yelled with a tone of rage and regret, Hailey recognized as belonging to Nesa.

_I guess he hasn't seen a Jaffa before, _Hailey thought as she closed in.

"What's happening here?" Hailey inquired as she looked at the frustrated doctor and a very angry Nesa.

"Major!" the doctor said taking a breath. Nesa did not take her eyes from the doctor, "she refuses to stay in bed!"

Hailey turned her gaze to the bed to see an unconscious Ishta in bed. An intravenous drip attached to her arm. She had a bandage on her head. The monitors seem to indicate, she was stable.

"She can't possibly keep this up in her condition! She has lost a lot of blood," the doctor began to explain

"All right I'll handle it…" Hailey volunteered,

The doctor gave Hailey a curious look; while Nesa turned her glare at her now. It made Hailey uneasy "All right," the doctor finally conceded. The doctor finally walked away to her other duties.

"Could I have the charts please," Hailey said with a smile. The doctor handed her the charts.

Nesa continued to glare like a predatory animal ready to pounce at her as she stepped back and took a seat saying nothing. Nesa was a bit puzzled by her actions. Hailey scanned the chart.

"From the looks of this…" Hailey began flippin the pages, "she is going to be unconscious for a while and she has a lot of injuries; but, she is going to make it"

Hailey looked at her; Nesa let out a small smile and a sigh of relief.

"Look," Hailey began, "you lost a lot of blood and you need to recover."

"it is my duty to stay with my mistress especially now that…" Nesa sobbed trying to find the words. Hailey already understood.

"it will be all right; I'll watch her for a while…" Hailey volunteered.

Nesa kept a stern façade; but, slowly broke it. She gave her Jaffa salute and marched off a bit tipsy as she sat on her bed and lie back on the bed turning away from Hailey on her side. After a few minutes Hailey heard sobs, and whimpers coming from Nesa. Hailey wanted to comfort her but she suddenly thought of her as a Jaffa. It would offend her pride as a warrior if Hailey tried so she stayed with them there silently thinking. _It was probably that same pride that made her stubborn when dealing with the male doctor. _Hailey thought, Hailey found she had an uncanny ability to read people. As she sat she debated on Nesa's emotional condition._ As much as she is a Jaffa warrior she is still a young girl._ After an hour, Hailey left for her briefing

**KAMA**

**JAFFA MOTHERSHIP**

**GLIDER BAY**

"This is madness!" A Jaffa said.

Ryac ignored him as got a feel for the glider and making a final systems check.

"The Goauld have attempted this strategy before. No pilot has the skill to succeed in this…"

"The theory is sound," Ryac began, "I will dial the gate with the Goauld remote device then aim my glider straight into the chappa ai then retract the wings to allow the ship entry into the gate," he said confidently.

"you could die, why waste your life trying to save humans…"

Ryac glared, "Life is life whether it be human, Tok'ra or Jaffa it is all the same. More we owe a debt to the Tauri our that must be paid" Ryac explained.

His officer had a disbelieving stare. Ryac sighed, _Jaffa only understood strength. Ryac tried to pick a crew of loyal and modernist thinkers and not selfish ones who rule with strength and fear; but it is difficult. Centuries of Goauld indoctrination show power and fear as the only of life. Most Jaffa do not understand that powers just a means to do good things and help those less fortunate as the jaffa once was before the Goauld. Few understand the true strength lies in cooperation and friendship like his father and mentor Teal'c and Bra'tac, the greatest Jaffa of all time._

"The Tauri may not rule vast territory or fleets of ships; but, their power as a race is undeniable," Ryac began, the Goauld, ruled this galaxy for two milenia. In that time, they have been challenge by many beings not all are humans who had more weapons more than advance the Goauld or the Tauri; yet, only the Tauri for all their seemingly unimpressive weapons and technology overthrew the Goauld empire; Is that not a strength that should be respected?" Ryac asked, "It is their way of friendship not force of arms that they defeated the Goauld. A lesson all Jaffa would hopefully one day understand.

"I am launching," Ryac said intently. The work crews that prepared the bay and the ship left flagged him off as he screamed out of the bay and into the planets atmosphere.

**SOLAR SYSTEM**

**EARTH SPACE**

Two X-304 Battleships the USS Appollo and the USS Daedalus held stationary over Earth, silently guarding the planet.

**APPOLLO**

**BRIDGE**

"Are all of our assets in position?" General Jonathan "Jack" O'neill asked.

"Yes sir, both ships are ready and in position the 302s squadrons are ready to launch," Col. Abe Ellis answered.

"Sir all military units on the planet are to mobilize," Marks said, Naquadah Nukes are on stand-by for launch.

"Sir Avalon station has powered down as planned," Ellis said.

O'neill had a sense of excitement and dread. This feeling was different from the past he couldn't put his finger on it. He guessed that this must have been one of those moments General Hamond had over the years when Earth faced annihilation. Looking at the faces of his bridge crew he could see their building anxiety. If there was no way out of this war Earth would be doomed. He felt he needed to say something inspiring _oh heck_ "Patch me through to the fleet…" O'neill ordered.

"Sir we have the fleet…" Marks said after pressing buttons.

"You know I am not one for long speeches…" O'neill began.

"Sir!" Marks interrupted,

"For crying out loud," O'neill said

"We've got 30 plus ships in coming!" Marks yelled.

**OUTSIDE**

Hyperspace windows opened and dozens of golden pyramid ships came forth and formed a hard line of ships.

**X 304 EXCALIBUR**

**MEDICAL BAY**

The ship rumbled waking Major Hailey. It had been a tiring few days she just dozed off in her chair. Another rumbling shook the ship. The red light blinked and a siren sounded, "Red alert! Red alert! All hands to battlestations!"

Hailey jumped up and raced to the door!

**X 304 EXCALIBUR**

**BRIDGE**

Hailey arrived everyone was on alert. Anderson just arrive in the bridge.

"Jaffa ships opening fire!"

"Return fire!" Smith ordered.

"What happened?"

"We dropped out of hyperspace to effect repairs on the Shol'va when a Jaffa mothership came in and opened fire" Anderson said curtly as he took a seat in one of the rail gun controls.

"Sir scans confirm that is the lead ship from Kama a few days ago."

**OUTSIDE**

A golden Jaffa mothership went on the prowl firing on the Excalibur. The Shol'va was paralyzed.

**SOLAR SYSTEM**

**EARTH SPACE**

**JAFFA COMMAND SHIP**

"My Lord the fleet is assembled,"

"Keep scanning for the third battleship I do not want anymore surprises," Kanan grinned, "Launch all gliders"

"My Lord the Tauri are deploying fighters…"

"Order glider squadron 1 through 7 to take point remaining gliders hold position," Kanan instructed, "order motherships 4 through 8 to move 100 kilometers ahead. Place the rest on reserve"

Tauri ships do not move.

Kanan took a deep breath, "order the motherships 3 through 8 to begin bombardment send glider squadrons to intercept attack ships.

**OUTSIDE**

The motherships open fire from long range. The 304s shields are holding. Scores of gliders charge in as 302s intercept and rail gun fire.

**APPOLLO**

**BRIDGE**

"Sir our shields are down to 75%" Marks yelled

"Col. Ellis signal Avalon," O'neill ordered

Col. Elis pressed a few buttons, "Avalon go!"

**MOON**

**AVALON STATION**

Avalon stations lights shined. The roar of the naquadah reactors brought the station to life. A blue shield powered up covering the entire facility. The ground quaked as the massive doors opened up from the ground smoke and air escaped. The grumbling sound stormed through the base and a salvo of missile shot up into space. The hangar bays opened up and F-302 fighters screamed out forming squadrons headed against the Jaffa fleet

**SOLAR SYSTEM**

**EARTH SPACE**

**JAFFA COMMAND SHIP**

Explosions rocked the Jaffa fleet as the Naquadah enhanced nukes hit the rear of the Jaffa fleet. Those ships that took a few missiles survived relatively unharmed; but others were not so fortunate taking the brunt of the salvo.

"What was that?" Kanan shouted steadying himself up.

"Atomic weapons dozens of them they struck from the planets moon," the jaffa informed, "…I am reading hundreds of Tauri attack ships approaching from the moon…"

"My lord Motherships 17, 19, 25, 29, 30 reporting heavy damage while motherships 26, 32 and 35 have been destroyed,"

"My Lord," another barked, "scans indicate a large human facility on the planets moon!"

"My lord, motherships 3 to 8 are requesting reinforcemence"

_Clever_ _if I reinforce the vanguard we will continue to be attacked from the rear; reinforce the rear and they advance from the front. A worthy opponent; however, no amount of tactics can save them against the sheer number of the Jaffa_. Kanan took a deep breath, "order motherships 15 to 23 and squadrons 22 to 30 to attack the base on the planet's moon. The rest of the gliders will reinforce the vanguard.

**X 304 EXCALIBUR**

**BRIDGE**

The bridge rocked as another wave fired on the Excalibur's shields.

"Sir shields are down to 50%!" the comm. Officer shouted, "I recommend evasive maneuvers!"

Smith ignored him, _If they made evasive action the enemy could fire on the Shol'va without its shields it would be destroyed _

"Hold position!" Col. Smith ordered.

**SHOL'VA**

**BRIDGE**

"We need to do something!" Lawrence

"what can we do we blew hyperspace engines and all the asgard plasma cannons?" Rhey'yah said

"The main cannon!" Lawrence said.

"We cannot move how can we aim it at a moving target?" Rhey'yah said

"I have a plan…"

Lawrence jumped into communication, "Col. Smith I have a plan…"

**OUTSIDE**

The Excalibur began to move away leaving the Shol'va behind. The Excalibur entered hyperspace.

**JAFFA MOTHERSHIP**

"My lord! The Tauri ship has left the battle!"

"What of the unknown ship?" Yorak asked

"it has offered no challenge…I read no shields"

"Communication from the unknown ship…"

"put it through" Yorak ordered

"I am Majel of the Tok'ra…" Lawrence said in a Tok'ra voice, "we surrender…"

"Approach with caution…" Yorak ordered

"Lower shields and ring aboard a boarding party," Yorak instructed

**SHOL'VA**

**BRIDGE**

"You are mad…" Rhey yah berated

"steady…steady…" Lawrence ordered ignoring her as the Mothership approach above them. Looking at the monitor the main gun charge

"NOW!"

Rhey'yah rapidly pressed keys…

**OUTSIDE **

The rear of the Sho'lva exploded tilting the ship upwards with its force. The ship was spinning upwards

**INSIDE**

The targeting systems got a target lock… Lawrence pressed the key

**OUTSIDE**

The shol'va's head section opened up and revealed a cannon port. It fired one shot. The shot barely graze the mothership but without its shields the damage was severe. The Shol'va was in a far worse condition. Blowing up the sublight engine with a shield directing the blast upward to move the ship and firing the main canon. Put a strain on the ship. It was completely out of power

**INSIDE**

Lawrence helped Rhey'yah up as she was knocked off her feet.

"I was surprised that work…" she said under her breath

"Me too…" Lawrence said with a sigh of relief. Eliciting an angry look from Rhey'yah.

**OUTSIDE **

The Excalibur arrived

**INSIDE **

**Shol'va**

"Anybody need help?" the coms called in making Lawrence laugh out loud.

**JAFFA MOTHERSHIP **

Yorak sat in his chair. His officer was babbling on about abandoning ship and destroyed life support. He ignored it thinking only of his family and grief.

**SOLAR SYSTEM**

**EARTH SPACE**

"Sir scans indicate that the entire glider fleet is engaged…" Marks said

"good signal the jumpers to begin their strikes on the mothership but to try to save drones…"

"Sir eight more ships just dropped out of hyperpspace…" Ellis said sullenly

O'neill's jaw dropped

Ellis suddenly grinned ear to ear, "I am reading IFF! It's the fleet"

**OUTSIDE **

Four X 304s battleships exited hyperspace

**APPOLLO**

The coms sounded

"This is the Odyssey we are here to assist," Col. Cameron Michelles familiar voice chimed in.

"I thought I ordered you to rendezvou with the fleet Col Mitchelle" O'neill said

"I did" Cam answered, "but fleet commander of Pegasus ordered to reinforce you."

"Carter…" O'neill said with a grin,

"Yes sir…" Col. Samantha Carter from the Hamond answered,

"remind me to court martial you!" O'neill said jokingly

"Yes sir" Carter answered with a smile "I brought along a few friends"

**JAFFA MOTHERSHIP**

"Transmit on all channels!" Teal'c said in a deep voice, "I order all Jaffa forces to stand down and pull back. The Jaffa council has rescinded the authority to attack."

"Transmitting message" Raknor said

**JAFFA COMMAND SHIP**

"My lord orders" the comms officer asked

Kanan pulled himself up. The battle had changed. The Tauri fleet had arrive with support from Teal'c If he tried to continue all his men will be killed most certainly himself and even if he did survive if what Teal'c said was true, he would loose support.

"Order all ships to stand down!" Kanan said reluctantly, "it is not yet our time…"

**A/N:**

**Please read and review…**

**I hoped you guys liked it. There is one last chapter the prologue. It will explain a few more details and set up for the next stories. Future stories ideas are in my profile if you want to see it. I will continue if this story is successful based on the responses. Some stories will not have as many space battles but some will have more. There is a very powerful evil empire out there with a lot of info and big plans with advance tech we know nothing about. I say we are in a lot of trouble.**

**Incognito**

**Cam did not do the scans he was reading a report by Cadman the tae kwon do techie chick from Atlantis using the very user friendly Asgard core**

**The ori will play a role in future stories**


	15. Chapter 15 Prologue

**A/N: Heyster sorry; but I decided to cut that part out. Ryac was supposed to crash in but he survived. **

**I have some twists in this one my kid brother worries I have spoiled you guys giving a lot great twists; but, I have a few more under my sleeve.**

**SG-15 Chapter 15 Prologue**

**Earth**

**Cheyene Mountain**

**Stargate Command**

"NO," Lt. Col Richard Anderson exclaimed

"But Sir!" Major Jennifer Hailey protested

"I don't want a hormonal Jaffa on a revenge trip on the team. I've been through that once already" Anderson said curtly.

"With Dr. Shaun still out of commission and Lawrence a Tok'ra we are incomplete," Hailey said.

"I'm discussing the openings with General Landry after the briefing and once Lawrence is up the Tok'ra can get that thing out of him," Anderson said, "and that is final; as your superior officer you will follow my lead…" as he stepped out pressing the close button behind him, "bye…"

**Elevator**

Hailey was fuming she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs this deep in the mountain no one would hear her. Hailey was still annoyed at him for being commander for reasons she doesn't even know why. Their latest argument was about Nesa who wanted to join their team and hunt down the people responsible; but, Anderson shot down that idea. Hailey was in rage. Nesa saved her life several times and she felt she owed her. _Superior officer_ Hailey thought

**Infirmary**

Lt. Col. Richard Anderson walked out of the elevator and headed to the infirmary. It had been a crazy first mission. It had been three days since they got back; and, everyone was still reeling from past events.

"Lt. Col. Anderson" Dr. Fraiser cheered. She let the stethoscope hang on her pristine white lab coat. Her long light brown hair in a bun.

"Hello, I'm here to see Sgt. Lawrence…" Anderson said with a smile, "…how is he?"

"He is doing fine…" Fraiser said, "The Tok'ra inside him is doing well; but, he was pushed to the limits of what normal humans can handle…"

"Good to have a little guy around," Anderson commented with a shrug.

"They have their uses…" Fraiser said in a low tone. As she headed to the beds that were covered by dark green curtains.

"Can I see him now…" Anderson asked politely

"He has a visitor," Fraiser began, "I think you should wait…"

There were loud but nondescript sounds coming from behind the curtain. Suddenly the curtains flew open and a very serious looking Rhey'yah marched off without acknowledging anyone. Anderson and Fraiser were left stunned. Anderson walked in. The space was Spartan in design. It offered no privacy. The design was for maximum efficiency for a high level military base. Sgt. Chris Lawrence was sitting up agitated; but softened his features when he saw Anderson.

"Colonel," Anderson said, "what was that about?"

Dr. Fraiser excused herself.

Lawrence paused, "oh nothing just a little one on one Tok'ra time with Majel, the Tok'ra that was inside Sgt. Lawrence"

"So how you guys holding up?"

Lawrence paused he wet his lips and began to speak when suddenly the PA sounded, "Lt. Col. Anderson please report to the briefing room,"

"I'm sorry," Anderson said, "duty calls…"

"We'll catch up later…" Anderson smiled, "I'll buy you a beer…"

"As long as your buying," Lawrence nodded lazily.

**Briefing Room**

"The briefing already started…" a young sergeant said

"Yeah," Anderson said as he quickened his pace up the stairs to the briefing room.

"I believe reprisals are possible…" a deep voice said, which Anderson recognized as Teal'c's, leader of the Jaffa Modernist group, "…particularly among the more traditionalist factions of the Jaffa. Some believe you have tainted their honor."

Anderson entered the briefing room. He could see the briefing room table overlooking the stargate. From the head of the table General Jonathan "Jack" O'neill, General Hank Landry, Teal'c, Col. Cameron Mitchell, Major Jennifer Hailey, his team mate, Rhey'yah, of the Tok'ra, Col. Davies, head of Research and Development, Col. Samantha "Sam" Carter commander of the General Hamond, and a one others he didn't recognize.

"You mean we kick their ass and they want payback," Mitchell blurted out.

"To put it simply," Teal'c said. "…but it is not limited to that. These events have revealed the Shol'va prematurely. Certain factions are accusing the modernists of consorting with other worlds in an attempt to prepare for a battle for supremacy. They will be watching us carefully so we may not be able to investigate this fully."

Anderson stood their in a salute. Landry saluted back and Anderson took a seat beside Hailey.

"Lt. Col Anderson, Glad to see you join us…," General Landry in a bit of sarcastic tone.

Anderson wanted to excuse himself; but, didn't.

"What is the status of the fleet?"

"The Apollo, Deadalus, and Exacalibur are out of commission for at least a six months." Carter said, "The Shol'va will need a complete overhaul and with the lost of Hak'tyl homeworld it will take time to produce more."

"What about the Hak'tyl?" O'neill asked?

"My team are helping them set up in P36559, it is a planet at the edge of Jaffa territory. We've send several medical teams to see to the minor injuries." The unknown Captain said, "but they are asking about Lady Ishta…"

"I just receive a report from Dr. Fraiser that Ishta is recovering well and will be joining them in a few days.

"What about this mystery ship?" O'neil asked.

Davies stood up and walked to the flat screen, "My team has been analyzing sensor datum from the ships." The screen shifted and two images.

"From what we can tell there were two types of ships. First is the one that attacked the Hak'tyl. It seems to be a battle ship/carrier class with two types of fighter wings from the starboard and port bays. It has a number of beam weapons that is a match for our Asgard beams, and a main gun at the ships bow. Unfortunately no records managed to scan it in action. Shields were down when the Excalibur arrived so we don't have concrete evidence to prove anything.

"Any internal scans?" Landry said.

"No scans manage to penetrate the ship. Its armor has electromagnetic or reflective properties that prevented scans on the inside of the vessel." Davies explained, "but based on the power of our weapons; our experts believe it has a heavy armor to survive several hits with Asgard plasma cannons."

The second ship is much smaller. About to the size of an Al'kesh but cylindrical in design, we know next to nothing about this one. Except it has cloaking device and it fired a salvo of projectile similar to drones.

"The explosive powers of these devices are immensely great," Teal'c said, "one of the vessels at the rendezvous point were upgraded with Anubis Shields; but it was destroyed by a pair of these vessels."

"Major Hailey," O'neill said "Do you believe this mysterious ship is responsible for the attack on the Jaffa?"

"Yes sir," Hailey answered, "we saw logs attack on Kama and orders relayed from the big ship to the rendezvous point."

"What about the intel you brought back?" Landry asked.

"Well the computer core we brought back was sent to Area 51. The core was heavily encoded and we don't have a basis to begin an interface." Hailey answered.

"Any idea who that ship belongs to?" O'neill ask out loud.

"I have never before encountered such a design before…" Teal'c said

"nor have I!" Rhey'yah answered.

"Lucian Alliance?" Cam blurted out, "they've been quiet lately; but, we read increased movements in their worlds their moving large number of troops.

"As far as we know the Lucian Alliance use left over Goauld ships if they have begun designing ships of their own…" General Landry.

"Your wrong!" Hailey blurted out before she could stop herself which she immediately regretted as everyone stared at her, "I am sorry, I mean we were in their ship. From my observations, they are a monarchy of some sort. Their forces were organized and stealthy. They are actually more like Goauld, or the Wraith. They were motivated by conquest not profits like the Lucian Alliance."

"Well, from your report," General Landry said, "you saw the ships commander?"

"We learned very little. Nesa and I were crammed by the Kull warriors in a holding cell," Hailey explained, "We know she is a capable fighter; but that's it?"

"So what about the Kull warriors, O'neill asked, "I thought they've been extinct for years…"

"All the kull warriors were killed in the battle of Dakara," Teal'c explained, "after the battle a Jaffa task force was sent back and bombarded Tartarus, the homeworld of the kull warriors, to dust."

"What about the Tok'ra any info?"

"No, after the death of Baal, the secrets to the creation of the kull warriors died with him," Rhey'yah explained.

"So bottom line is there is a well armed battle ship out there we know nothing about…." O'neill said, "…and probably a lot more. Great!"

"We know they intend to break us apart and destroy one another," Teal'c said, "we must remain vigilant and root out this threat…"

"Agreed," O'neill said, "Hank I want every SG team to check with our off-world contacts asset see what they know."

"I've already got the teams on this," General Landry answered.

"All right I'll keep three ships close by if they want to make a direct run on Earth." O'neill thought.

"If there is nothing else I think we're done," O'neill said. Everyone at the table rose up.

"Lt. Col. Anderson can I have a word," O'neill said.

O'neill and Anderson headed for General Landry's office. O'neill sat down and Anderson remained standing.

**General Landry's Office**

"Anything the matter sir?" Anderson asked.

O'neill had a serious face which made Anderson tense.

"So you named yourself after Macgyver?" O'neil said incredulously.

"What would you have chosen Bart Simpson," Anderson countered

O'neill gave it a thought…

"Don't even think about it." Anderson said

-----

**Gateroom**

The debriefing was done Teal'c walked to the gateroom when Major Hailey followed him. Teal'c noticed her there.

"Is there anything you wish to say Major Hailey?" Teal'c said.

"You remember me," Hailey said with a grin.

"Indeed, as O'neill and Carter believe you have made a valuable contribution," Teal'c said in a deep voice, "with what has transpired your skills may prove invaluable for this world."

Hailey beamed at the compliment from such a distinguish hero. Hailey shook her head, "Thank you," Hailey paused, "I need you to help a friend of mine."

Teal'c craned his neck.

**Gym**

Teal'c and Hailey arrived at the gym. The gym was empty except for Nesa of the Hak'tyl. Nesa was glistening from sweat as she continued to thrust and jab in the air with a stick. She combined her movements with kicks and jumps and finally leaped vigorously acrobatically with a combination of attacks at invisible enemies. Her hair was wild. She wore a simple Hak'tyl leather she wore her golden chain bracelet in her right arm.

"Nesa!" Hailey called.

Nesa stopped and stood panting. She paid her respect to Teal'c.

"Master Teal'c," Nesa said, "it is an honor."

"Major Hailey has told me of your request," Teal'c said.

"I swear I will do all I can to find those responsible and bring them before the Council…" Nesa said her eyes flaring.

"for vengeance or justice?" Teal'c asked. One look into her eyes and Teal'c already knew the answer. Teal'c could see the anger, rage, and hatred in them. _Teal'c could empathize with her and her Talion, Jaffa vendetta; he himself had Talions during his time with the Tauri he had two one with Tannith and another with Arkhad; while he manage to succeed in them he more than once endangered his team and the success of the mission. What would he do?_

**Infirmary **

After Anderson left Lawrence's eyes glowed as he reminisced on her encounter with Rhey'yah it was just a few minutes ago….

"_The Tok'ra high council has given me explicit orders to deliver to you", Rhey'yah said mechanically, " the Council has decided that you should keep Sgt. Lawrence as your permanent hosts" then she march out._

"_that is only by mutual agreement by host and symbiote," Lawrence/Majel said it was the simple fact that Tok'ra do not forcefully take a host. While their first blending was unplanned it was brought on for mutual necessity and it save hundreds of lives_

_._

"_No…" Rhey'yah said coldly, "I mean __**keep**__ him."_

_It took a second to understand what she was saying. "You ask __**me**__ to behave as a Goauld." Lawrence/Majel explained his heart racing his eyes glowed as he flared up in anger at the offense. Lawrence thoughtfor a moment "this is about the Cadmus experiments isn't it!" Lawrence accused, "we can trust the humans!"_

_Rhey'yah was silent. She took a breath then she said unsympathetically, "You have your orders…Majel of the Tok'ra With that she pulled the curtain and marched leaving Majel there. _

_From a reflection on the side Majel saw his host Lawrence say, "so what are you gonna do?"_

**Jade Aerospace Technologies building**

**Washington DC**

General O'neill and Col. Davies arrived in a burst of light from the Hamond's transport beam. A beautiful young secretary with fire red hair greeted them into the main office. Jade Aerospace was a multi-million dollar technologies firm with international contacts a deep pockets to employ the best minds on the planet. One of the US government's main civilian contractors who were given top level clearance for research into off world technologies; they help manufacture the F302s and X304s. Their people even helped build Avalon station.

"Hello Colonel it is a pleasure to see you again," the woman commented. They were led a very large and well decorated office. There place on their seats.

"That will be all Christy…" Lisa Park dismissed her executive secretary.

Ms. Lisa Park shook their hands. She wore a snappy business wear and wore a golden locket with a Chinese insignia.

"General O'neill…" she said with a grin, "it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I am surprised to get your call…" Park said, "My contacts at the Pentagon told me the AEd GIS Project was dead in the water since the senate oversight committee refused to fund the project. Even the IOA said no for the Atlantis base."

"Well what can I say," O'neill said jokingly, "when people shoot at you money seems to come out…"

Ms. Park chuckled a bit.

"If it works as advertised money is no object," O'neill answered.

"Well let me assure you AEGIS will change the world…." Ms Lisa Park rose from her chair to shake O'neills hand. Her long dark hair move aside. Her asian features show off her beauty and we see Hime Ling, commander of the Soryu….

To be continued….

**A/N**

**You didn't see that one coming did you? I think Ling/Park reveal could have been done better. I mean I know how I want it to be done but I didn't know how to write it. In my head O'neill and Davies would be shown talking to Ms Lisa Park and when she shakes O'neill's hand the audience would recognize her as Ling. Then scene cut. It does explain a few things doesn't it but leaves more questions**

**It is the ending for this story but there will be other main stories and short side stories which will reveal more of the empire. The continuation will depend on your reviews so should I continue?**

**Anyway thanks for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Next up would be Sg-15 Cadmus Experiments.**

**A few more stories are:**

**SG-15 2016. Time travel epi info is in my profile**

**SG-15 Untitled New idea still working out the idea; but Jonas should be their.**

**I also have funny ideas which would be entertaining like Hailey and Nesa go out on a shopping spree to malls and such or a long conversation between Anderson and O'neill about The simpsons and Macgyver**

**(Some may not make a story but I am sure to make some great ones)**

**Notes:**

**I had this story trapped in my head just after SGA was cancelled so I had a lot of time to create and revise it and it went an entirely different direction than the original due to SGU. This final product is basically V3.**

**V. 1 The team was supposed to have Mitchell, Shaun, Hailey, Lawrence escorting a senator and his aid Anderson to inspect the Shol'va when the attack begins. The planet was supposed to blow up sending the Shol'va and a mixed crew of humans, Tok'ra and Jaffa to some distant unknown space (building up from the idea in season 4 ender) where they encounter the empire. Mitchell and Lawrence was supposed to be killed in the initial attack and suddenly the senator's aid challenges Hailey's authority as they try to get home trying to get the Jaffa and Tok'ra to work together. Oh yeah his identity as the S7 clone of O'neill wasn't supposed to come out that fast. **

**V2 is closer to this final version except**

**They were supposed to be confined to the planet only and no Major ship battles with the Jaffa under Arkhad or Yorak.**

**Lawrence was still supposed to die but I realized that would leave a team of women and just one guy which I couldn't live with. So I change it so Shaun was supposed to go in the scene where Anderson and Lawrence/Majel had their argument and she was in a coma. She was to go critical and flatline. So it was supposed to be Shaun Majel instead.**


End file.
